Maelstrom in DC
by KuronoDono12
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War ends but Naruto is the only one left alive and is immortal not wanting to live in a world where he is alone he summons the Shinigami and asks to be killed The Shinigami kills him but along with Kami and Yami take pity on him and offer him a second life with all his skills to which he accepts and is flung into the DC universe...those poor fools. Naruto x Harem
1. Chapter 1 The End and The Beginning

**AN: Hello once again everyone I am happy to announce that this is the start of another new story from me. It is a little thing that has been swimming around my head for about a month or two ever since I started to read some Naruto x Justice League, Naruto x DC, Naruto x Batman Series, and Naruto x Young Justice stories.**

 **This will be a Nartuo x Justice League x Young Justice x Teen Titans story…Now that I think about it for a minute its probably categorized as a Naruto x DC story aw screw it I will figure it out along the way. Anyway this story takes place right after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and goes from there as you will see in this chapter and maybe a year or two before the start of Young Justice. Naruto will be an "Un-Official" member of the league due to his age and will likely be a mentor/advisor to the young Justice team along with being part of the team.**

 **Some characters may look like their New 52 versions or have the costumes from New 52 while others look like one of their various looks. I will specify as to who as the story progresses which you will see, Also I suck at describing clothes so please bare with me when it comes to describing costumes or outfits and any help with the specific names of articles of clothing will be greatly appreciated.**

 **This will be a Naruto harem although I will try to keep it on the medium-semi large size maybe between 6-8 girls max if that. For the most part I will keep the harem secret and reveal it as time passes but I will say that Poison Ivy and Miss Martian are ALREADY in it and will STAY in the Harem. I am also thinking about adding Star Fire as she will likely be Naruto's sidekick/partner when she arrives and that will allow me to build a relationship between them.**

Hell that is the best way to describe the scene, tens of thousands of dead bodies littered the ground, raging fires burned all round, and the ground was littered with giant craters and ripped up all around. There was not a single since of life as far as the eye could see…except for one; a young man no older than16 stood in the middle of the carnage. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled like the sea, on his cheeks were 6 whisker-like birthmarks with 3 on each cheek. He was wearing a black trench coat with red flames on the bottom that went down to his mid-calve and a mesh shirt underneath it that showed off his muscular chest, his pants were a mix of orange and black; on his feet he wore a pair of black steel-toed combat boots, and finally on his forehead was blue headband with a metal plate that had a swirl-like leaf engraved on it.

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze A.K.A. "The Yellow Flash" and his wife Kushina Uzumaki "The Red Death", third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as Kurama, the "Orange Flash", the "One Man Army", the "Unofficial Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha", the "Child of Prophecy", and finally the LAST person alive in the ENTIRE Elemental Nations. Naruto stood there among the dead bodies with tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at the lifeless forms of 5 women.

The first women had waist length midnight-blue hair, her pupil-less white eyes with just a hint of lavender in them were now dull and life-lifeless. She wore green-flak jacket over a cream-colored jacket; a pair of dark blue pants and shinobi sandals. This was Hinata Hyuuga or as she was going to be known in the near future Hinata Uzumaki due to her being one of Naruto's fiancés.

The next woman had violet hair pulled into a pineapple style ponytail, her once pupil-less chocolate brown eyes dull and lifeless. She wore a tan colored trench coat that went down to her calves, and a mesh shirt underneath it, a pair of short biker shorts held up by a belt that had a snake coiled around a fox head for a buckle, and a pair of tan combat boots. This was Anko Mitarashi or as she was going to known in the near future Anko Uzumaki due to being another of Naruto's fiancés.

The next woman had long blonde haired pulled into two long pony tails that went down to just above her rear end, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a green coat over a grey v-cut shirt that showed a considerable amount of her impressive cleavage, and a pair of black pants that went down to just below her kneecaps. This was the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju or as she was going to known in the near future Tsunade Senju-Uzumaki and was another of Naruto's fiancés.

Next to Tsunade was a woman with long spiky auburn-hair and jade green eyes. She wore a blue battle-kimono with a fishnet shirt underneath it. Her once flawless creamy white skin was littered with cuts and burns as she lay there lifeless. This was the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure Mei Terumi or as she was going to be known in the near future Mei Terumi-Uzumaki another of Naruto's fiancés.

The last women had short blonde hair that was styled in a hime-cut, her icy blue eyes were dull and life-less, she wore a grey deep v-cut shirt with a mesh shirt underneath that showed off a considerable amount of her impressive bust, and a pair of gray shorts, in her hands was the shattered remains of her tanto. This was Samui of Kumo or as she was going to be known in the near future Samui Uzumaki and she was the last of Naruto's fiancés.

As Naruto stared at the lifeless forms of his fiancés he couldn't help but cry. He looked to Hinata and remembered all the times he spent with her, how he had saved her from some bullies when they were kids and became her friend and introduce her to his other friend Anko Mitarashi who he had met a year before her, when he met her mother who was the kindest woman he had ever met, how Hinata and him had become friends and entered the academy together. He remembered their time in the academy and how he comforted her when her mother died giving birth to her younger sister Hanabi. Meeting her father Hiashi Hyuuga who he thought was cold and mean but realized it was actually a mask that he wore to hide how he really cared for his daughter and protect her from the elders of the clan.

Naruto remembered when they graduated the academy and were assigned teams and their disappointment at not being assigned on the same time together. The times they would hang out with her and Anko when not on missions or training. When they entered the Chunin Exams and how she offered to let him cheat off her test during the first exam. He remembered the preliminary fights where he was matched up against Kiba Inuzuka and she was matched up against her cousin Neji Hyuuga. How she nearly died when Neji went to attack her even after he was declared the winner of the match. How he had sworn on her blood to beat Neji during the finals.

Naruto remembered visiting Hinata in the hospital after the preliminaries were finished before he met Jiraiya of the Sannin who he would later nickname Ero-Sennin or "Pervy Sage" and how he taught him during the month long break before the finals. He remembered meeting with Hinata and Anko right before the finals started and confessing his feelings for the both of them surprising Hinata and Anko before they smiled and confessed their feelings for him and how they were willing to share him which surprised him.

Naruto remembered fighting against Neji in the finals and shattering Neji's belief that their lives were controlled and how he beat Neji. He remembered the aftermath of the Sound Sand Invasion and how Hinata and Anko comforted him after the death of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who was like a grandfather to Naruto. He remembered leaving with Jiraiya to find Tsunade and bring her back to the village where she would become the Godaime Hokage.

Naruto remembered returning to Konoha with Jiraiya and Tsunade who he had convinced to become the Godaime Hokage and her apprentice Shizune. How he had met with Hiashi after Hiashi found out he was dating Hinata and being surprised that Hiashi actually approved of him and went on to explain that he and Naruto's father had actually set up a marriage contract between himself and Hinata and were actually the best of friends while his wife Hitomi was best friends with his mother. He remembered asking Hiashi who is parents were but Hiashi telling him that his father and mother had a lot of enemies and it wasn't safe yet for him to know but that they both loved him dearly.

Naruto remembered thanking Hiashi for giving him one of things he wanted most which was to know if his parents loved him or not. He remembered Sasuke defecting from the village to go join Orochimaru and the pursuit that followed which lead to Sasuke getting away while he nearly died from getting two Chidori's shoved into his chest. He remembered Jiraiya telling him he was taking him on a 2 year training trip and to be ready in a few days. Naruto remembered telling Hinata and Anko about the training trip which made them sad but understood that this was something that he needed to do and told him they would be waiting for him when he got back.

Naruto remembered meeting with Tsunade right before leaving and telling her that in the short time that he had known her he had come to see her as the mother he never had which shocked her and left her speechless before she hugged him and said she had come to see him as her own son. After finishing his talk with Tsunade who had asked him to call her "Tsunade-kaachan" from now on he left with Jiraiya.

For the next two years he trained with Jiraiya and kept in contact with Hinata, Anko, and Tsunade using the toads he was able to summon since Jiraiya had him sign the Toad Summoning Contract during his month of training before the Chunin Exam Finals. It was about six months into the training trip that he met Samui.

Naruto smiles remembering that day he and Jiraiya were wandering around lightning country when he heard the sounds of a fight and rushed off in the direction he heard them. When he got to the scene of the fight he saw Samui for the first time surrounded by nearly 100 bandits fighting for her life so he jumped into the fray. When the fight was done Samui thanked him for his assistance and the two talked for awhile and got to know each other as he escorted her back to Kumo. After they reached Kumo Naruto asked if they could stay in touch by sending each other messages because he really liked talking with her which surprised her since most guys just tried to get in her pants due to her breast size and beauty. Samui agreed and for the first time he small her beautiful smile before he left and continued his training.

Two years passed since he left Konoha and Naruto returned to Konoha looking forward to seeing Hinata, Anko and Tsunade again. He had kept kept in contact with them and Samui and after sending messages back and forth for over a year and ocassionaly meeting up when they were in the same area Samui and Naruto confessed their felleings for each other. Of course she was a little shocked to learn that he was already seeing two other girls who knew about each other and were fine with sharing him but after giving it some time to think about it she agreed to share him. Anko and Hinata were fine with him also seeing Samui after they got to know her through Naruto.

When Naruto got back he immediately went off in search for Anko and Hinata and after finding them and catching up he went to meet with Tsunade. When he reached her office he was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug before he began telling her about his trip. Naruot then told Tsunade that he got a gift for her before his hand was covered in a golden light and he pressed it to her forehead. When he was done he told her to undo her genjutsu which she was hesitant to do but did and was shocked by what she saw. She looked like she was in her early twenties again which Naruto told her she was.

Naruto smiles remembering the look on her face; he went on to explain that he had invented a jutsu that used his Uzumaki genes combined with his potent chakra to revitalize the cells in her body along with her own Uzumaki genes effectively de-aging her to roughly around 21-23 years old. Tsunade cried tears of joy hearing this and asked why he did such a thing to which he simply said that in the past two years he had to care for and love her more than a son should care for and love his mother. How he wanted to be with her and wanted her to have the chance to be a mother something she missed out due to all the tragedies in her life even if it wasn't with him.

He then went on to say how he would have de-aged her even if she didn't accept his feelings. By the time he was done Tsunade had tears trailing down her cheeks at everything Naruto had done for her and how he loved her and wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. She then surprised Naruto by wrapping her arms around him and slamming her lips into his in a passionate kiss before saying she wanted to be with him and that she was fine sharing him which surprised him that she knew he was already seeing Anko, Hinata, and Samui.

Naruto asked how she knew about them to which she merely laughed and said she wasn't Hokage for nothing. After talking for a bit Naruto left and went home before collapsing to the floor clutching his chest. He had lied to Tsunade about how he had de-aged her; it was actually a jutsu he learned form a scroll that he found buried in the ground while training. The jutsu would de-age the person the jutsu was used on but at the cost of however many years they were de-aged from the user's lifespan. Naruto had de-aged Tsunade by about 30 years or so and by doing so took 30 years off his lifespan. He had decided that he would keep this secret to himself otherwise Tsunade would blame herself for Naruto shortening his lifespan by 30 years.

Time flew by from there Naruto had saved his friend Gaara from Akatsuki but at the cost of Lady Chiyo who used a sacrificial jutsu that killed her and revived Gaara. Then there was when Naruto along with Sakura and their new teammate Sai along with their new temporary sensei Yamato went after Sasuke but ended up failing to bring him back.

Then there was the time he and Hinata made love for the first time which was a night he would never forget, then about a week later he and Anko made love for the first time and he found out Anko was actually a virgin since nobody ever wanted to be in a relationship with her. About a month after he and Anko made love, Tsuande dragged him into her bedroom and they made love for the first time and got a surprise when they discovered that when he de-aged her it also made her a virgin again causing them both to chuckle a little before they thought it really romantic and made love.

About a month or 2 after he and Tsunade made love Samui and her team came to Konoha to discuss a possible alliance between Kumo and Konoha. The Yondaime Raikage Ay had known about Naruto and Samui's relationship for a while and permitted it since Ay had a suspicion on who Naruto's father was and someone who he respected greatly. Ay planned to use Naruto and Samui's relationship by proposing a marriage agreement between the two and form an alliance between Konoha and Kumo that way. Of course Naruto and Samui agreed since they loved each other and Naruto was planning on proposing to Hinata, Anko, Samui, and Tsunade within a few weeks anyway.

It was about a week after Samui and her team arrived that Naruto and Samui made love and aruto was surprised she was a virgin but considering that mosty guys would just try to get into her pants instead of getting to know her and actually caring about her like he does it made sense. A few days after Naruto and Samui made love Samui and her team had to return to Kumo to inform the Raikage that the alliance had been finalized.

Naruto smiled sadly as he remembered what happened a few days after Samui left. Jiraya had received word from one of his spies that the leader of Akaktsuki was based out of Amegakure and much to the protest of Tsunade and Naruto he left alone to try and gather information on the leader, and after his cover was blown he fought the leader who possessed the legendary Rinnegan Dojutsu that was said to be the very same Dojutsu that the Sage of Six Paths had. Jiraya was killed but left a message on how to defeat the Rinnegan for Naruto and the others to decipher.

Naruto and Tsunade were devastated when they heard that Jiraiya had died. He had become like a father or at the least a uncle to Naruto and was like a brother to Tsunade. It was a few days later that Naruto went to Mt. Myoboku to learn how to use Senjutsu or "Nature Chakra" and obtain Sage Mode from the toads. While Natuto was away the leader of Akatsuki Pein attacked Konoha looking for information on where he was hiding; using the six paths that the Rinnegan enabled him to use Pein laid waste to Konoha killing many of the Shinobi and civilians.

The attack culminated in Pein using one of his strongest attacks the **Shinra Tensei** to destroy Konoha. It created a massive crater in the middle of the village that spread outward and pushed buildings, people, and everything in between towards the village walls and the Hokage monument. It was only thanks to Tsunade using her Slug Summon Katsuya to shield everyone from the attack that they survived. However using so much chakra at once left her exhausted and vulnerable to attack which Pein took advantage of and would have killed her if Naruto didn't return and intercept the attack.

Pein and Naruto then fought and were evenly matched as Naruto used Sage mode, his Rasengan, and his recently completed Rasenshuriken to combat Pein's Six Paths. However as the battle progressed Pein began to overwhelm Naruto until he finally caught him off guard and pinned him to the ground with chakra rods. It was then that Hinata jumped into the fight and tried to save and free Narto. She was successful in breaking several of the rods keeping him pinned while fighting Pein before Pein started using his gravity manipulation to fling her into the air and slam her into the ground several times before impaling her with one of his chakra rods right in front of Naruto.

Naruto upon seeing this felt his world crashing down around him and rage beyond belief which prompted him to call on the chakra of the Kyuubi and transformed him into his 4-tailed state and began to fight Pein in his beast like state. As the battle progressed Naruto drew on more and more of the Kyuubi's power until he was in an 8 tailed state and the Kyuubi nearly free as it manipulated naruto into nearly removing the seal that kept it at bay.

However right as Naruto was about to rip the seal off he was stoped by the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze who had sealed some of his chakra into Naruto's seal as a failsafe if Naruto was ever about to release the seal. Naruto and the Yondaime talked for a bit and Minato revealed he was Naruto's father which got him a punch to the gut and a kick in the balls. Minato after recovering from his beating then went on to explain that the reason he sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto was because he trusted Naruto to use the Kyuubi to protect people. After this Minato's chakra ran out and he returned to the Shinigami's stomach.

Naruto then left his mindscape and fought Pein again this time defeating him and tracking Pein's chakra signature to a large tree made of paper where the true identity of "Pein" Nagato Uzumaki resided along with Konan who was another Akatsuki member. After arguing back and forth about peace and methods to obtain Nagato decided to put his faith in Naruto. He then used one of the Rinnegan's powers to revive everyone he had killed in Konoha at the cost of his own life.

When Naruto returned to the Village he was greeted to a hero's welcome before he went to see if Hinata was alright. Naruto found her alive and resting. When Hinata woke up she was immediately wrapped in a hug as Naruto hugged her and cried into her shoulder as she said she was alright. After a while the two broke the embrace and Naruto went to check on Tsunade who he had heard was in a minor coma from chakra exhaustion.

A few days passed since Pein's attack and the village was rebuilding, Tsunade was still in a coma and Danzo Shimura had weaseled his way into the Hokage postion as a "Temporary Rokudaime Hokage". Naruto had been busy helping around the village and checking on Tsunade. It was then that Samui and her teammates came to the village seeking information on Sasuke who apparently had killed his brother Itachi, then joined Akatsuki and tried to capture the Jinchurki of the Hachibi Killer Bee who was the Yondaime Raikage's younger brother. Samui ran into the Naruto and he told her what had happened to the village and everything and after reassuring her he was okay he managed to give them some info on Sasuke but made her promise not ot go after him.

Samui argued about this but agreed not to go after Sasuke when Naruto made her realize that if Sasuke was able to not only fight Bee to a standstill and then injure him while he was in his Biju form then he was too strong for them and he didn't want to lose her like he almost lost Hinata. A week after Samui and her team left the Raikage called a meeting of the Five Kages in Iron Country. However Danzo was killed by Sasuke when he found out the truth of the Uchiha massacre and Tsunade awoke to take back the Hokage role.

Tsunade decided to take Naruto and Kakashi as her escorts and headed to Iron country. A few days later the Five Kages met and introduced themselves and their escorts as Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage his escorts Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, Ay and his escorts Darui and Atsui, Gaara and his escorts Temari and Kankuro, Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage and her escorts Ao and Chojuro,, and finally Tsunade and her escorts Kakahsi but when it was Naruto's turn to introduce he shocked everyone when he introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze.

This caused Onoki, Kurotsuchi, and Akatsuchi to yell in outrage that the "Yellow Flash" had a son before Naruto glared at them and told them there are bigger things to worry about then some stupid hatred for what happened during a WAR and how if they had access to his father's technique wouldn't they use it against their enemies and prevent needless loss of life for their own forces which promptly shit them up since Naruto was right.

Mei then went on to ask Naruto to meet with her during a break since she had something important to inform him of which caught the curiosity of Tsunade. As the meeting went on they were interrupted by Zetsu and Sasuke who attacked. The five Kage forced Sasuke to retreat and Naruto took the stage and told them that if they don't put aside their differences and join forces then Akatsuki will win. Naruto's speech knocked some sense into the more stubborn Kages like Onoki and the Five Kages decided to form the first ever Shinobi Alliance.

After the meeting was done Mei took Naruto aside and told him that his mother was a friend of hers and set up a marriage contract between them which shocked Naruto. Naruto then went on to tell her that he was currently seeing four other women who all loved him and decided to share him which surprised her. He went on to say that if she is willing to share him and if they develop actual feelings for each other then he will gladly marry her.

Mei was shocked but could tell that Naruto was a great person so she accepted the conditions and said she looked forward to getting to know him and the others. Tsunade then told Naruto that he was going to go train how to control the Kyuubi on a special island with Killer Bee. After saying his goodbyes Nartuo along with Killer Bee, Gai, and Yamato left to the special island to train while the Shinobi Alliance rallied their forces and began the attack against Akatuski who were using the reanimated corpses of many strong shinobi including some of the dead Kages, and a massive army of White Zetsu clones.

Naruto reached the island and began his training by firsting accepting the darkness within his heart and then fighting the Kyuubi for control of it's power. It was during the fight that Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki appeared and they talked about various things before she helped him take Kyuubi's chakra before she returned to the afterlife. With the power of the Kyuubi under his control Naruto left his mindscape but not before telling the Kyuubi that he will accept him and wants to be his friend surprising the Kyuubi a little.

Naruto and Bee then left the island to join the fighting and upon reaching the battle fought against the reanimated shinobi which included their fellow jinchuriki who had died when their Biju was extracted, and the White Zetsu clones. The battle raged on and it looked like the Shinobi Alliance was going to win until Tobi one of the Akatsuki summoned the reanimated corpse of Madara Uchiha. From there things went downhill fast as Madara tore through the Shinobi Alliance's forces with ease. Sasuke then arrived with the reanimated corpses of the First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokages which turned the tide for awhile.

However when Tobi was revealed to be Obito Uchiha the thought dead teammate of Kakashi things started to go downhill again as he told them that he was doing all of this because Kakashi killed their teammate Rin Nohara. As the battle continued Naruto was able to convince Obito to stop and join them but it was then that Sasuke revealed his true colors and killed Obito before siding with Madara. The battle continued and the Shinobi Alliance took more and more casualties till it was just Naruto and the reanimated First Hokage Hashirama Senju left. Naruto and Hashirama were able to beat Madara but as Hashirama returned to the afterlife it left Naruto as the only living person in the entire Elemental Nations due to Madara dropping dozens of Meteors all over the elemental nations.

As Naruto finished remembering all that has happened in his life he looked up to see the nine Biju standing before him. He had managed to release the Ichibi through Hachibi from the Gedo Maizu Statue and after he and Kyuubi became friends and he learned that the Kyuubi's name was Kuruma he was able to release him from the seal without killing himself.

Kurama looks down at Naruto and can't help but feel devastated that the first person to be his friend and the one who purified him of his hatred was in such a state. **"Naruto for what it's worth I'm sorry it came to this"** Kurama says getting nods from the other Biju as they had come to like the boy and gave him with some of their power.

Naruto looks up at Kurama and smiles but the Biju are able to see it is fake from the dead look in his eyes "It's not yours or any of the other Bijus fault Kurama it was Madara and the Uchiha who are to blame" he says thinking that it was the fault of one man and his cursed clan that were to blame. Of course not all the Uchiha were bad as Naruto had met Sasuke's mother Mikoto a few times and could tell she was a very caring person similar to Hinata's mother Hitomi. Then there was Itachi who didn't succumb to the curse of hatred and actually hated fighting and killing and was more of a pacifist.

Naruto sighs tiredly "It's kinda ironic isn't it, I'm supposed to be the 'Child of Prophecy' and either bring peace to the Elemental Nations or destroy it" he says before chuckling "Well I brought peace all right ALL IT COST WAS EVERYONE BESIDES ME DIEING!" he yells before breaking down and crying.

The Biju look on in sadness as Naruto breaks down and can't help but blame themselves for all this believing if they didn't exist then Madara wouldn't have tried to gather them and seal them inside the Gedo Maizu, and the whole Fourht Shinobi War wouldn't have happened. Kurama feels especially sad because he thinks that if he didn't exist Naruto would have grown up with his parents and had a loving family.

Naruto finishes crying and rubs his eyes "The worst part is I can't even join my friends and loved ones in the afterlife" he says. An unknown at the time side effect of Naruto purifying Kurama of his hatred and taking in all of his pure chakra, along with the some of the power of all the other Biju had supercharged his Uzumaki genes which already granted him longevity and a super charged healing rate even further and made him immortal; a fact he found out when Madara's final attack before his death destroyed his heart only for it to re-grow almost instantly.

Naruto gets up and digs five holes and buries Hinata, Anko, Tsunade, Samui, and Mei's bodies in them before making some headstones and engraving them. Naruto smiles sadly before turning to the Biju "Can I have a few minutes alone with them?" he asks getting nods from the Biju as they walk a little ways away but Kurama can't help but feel something bad is going to happen.

Naruto looks back to the graves and smiles sadly "It's not worth living without all of you by my side even more so if I am immortal. I only hope you can forgive me for my weakness because what I am about to do will likely prevent us from ever being together again" he says before going through a sequence of hand seals only used twice in history and saying "Shiki Fuin!" as the ghostly form of the Shinigami appears behind him.

Kurama and the others feel the surge of chakra and turn around to see Naruto finish going through a series of hand seals that only Kurama recognizes. **"NARUTO NO!"** he yells before he and the other Bijuu rush towards Naruto.

Naruto sees Kuruama and the others rushing towards him and smiles sadly "I'm sorry Kurama but I can't live being the only person alive especially without them" he says referencing Hinata, Anko, Tsunade, Samui, and Mei. Naruto turns toward the Shinigami "Shinigami-sama I ask that you kill me, I have nothing left to live for as everyone I have ever cared about or known is dead. I would do it myself but due to a series of events I have become immortal and came to the conclusion that the only way for my suffering to end would be to have you kill me. So please Shinigami-sama make the pain end." He says with tears trailing down his cheeks.

The Shinigami looks at the boy no man that has summoned her and can't help but feel saddened; yes the Shinigimai was a woman just like her sisters Kami and Yami. The human before her is their Child of Prophecy to be reduced to such a state was something that should have never happened to him much like the events that took place on the night of his birth.

The Shinigami looks down at Naruto **"Very well I shall end your life for you"** she says before she begins pulling Naruto's soul out of his body.

Naruto looks towards Kurama and the other Bijuu and smiles "So long Kurama you and the other Bijuu will always be my friends" he says as Kurama and the other Bijuu begin to cry. Naruto looks up to the clear sky and smiles one last time "So long everyone and I am sorry I couldn't join all of you in the afterlife" he says as a ray of sunshine shines down on him just as the Shinigami finishes pulling his soul out and he begins to fall over dead. Before his body hits the ground Kurama and the other Bijuu catch him with the tips of their tails and gently lower him to the ground.

Kurama cries as he uses one of his claws to dig a small grave next to the graves of Naruto's fiancés before gently lowering his body into it and covering it with dirt. Kurama then takes a nearby piece of rock and heats it up with some of his chakra making it harder and shiny before carefully engraving "Here Lies Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Savior of the World, Friend of the Bijuu, May he find the peace in the afterlife that was denied to him while he was alive, he will be missed greatly".

As Kurama finishes making Naruto's head stone and places it in the ground next to those of his fiancés, Shukkaku uses his manipulation of Sand to create a huge statue of Naruto, Matabi and Son Goku then use their control of blue fire and Lava to flash melt the glass leaving a giant glass statue of Naruto where the sand one was. All nine Bijuu step back and look at the glass statue of Naruto before bowing their heads and offering a silent prayer for the one person other than their father who had befriended them and saved them. One by one the Bijuu leave until only Kurama is left as he looks at the glass statue of his friend he smiles sadly **"Goodbye my friend I hope that you may find peace in the afterlife. I will never forget you Naruto"** he says before wiping away one last tear and walking away.

As Kurama takes on last look at the grave of his friend he smiles a little as he sees sunlight pass through the statue and come out as five beams of rainbow light that rest above the graves of Hinata, Anko, Tsunade, Samui, and Mei; with that the last shinobi and friend of the Bijuu Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze dies leaving just the Bijuu and wildlife as the only living things in the Elemental Nations. Though he may have died Naruto was never forgotten as each year the Bijuu would return to his grave on the anniversary of his death and clean around his grave and the graves of his fiancés and over time a beautiful field of flowers grew where the graves were.

 ***With the Shinigami after taking Naruto's soul***

After the Shinigami takes Naruto's soul and returns to her sister Kami's court. As she walks into the room she sees her sisters Kami and Yami talking before they notice her ad the pure white soul she has in her hand. Kami looks at the soul and her eyes widen " **Shini-chan is that what I think it is?"** she asks hoping she is wrong.

Shini lowers her head **"Yes sister it is the soul of our 'Child of Prohecy' Naruto** **Uzumaki-Namikaze"** she says sadly **"He was successful at bringing peace to the Elemental Nations…but the cost was to high everyone single person in the Elemental Nations besides him had died including his fiancés. It was due to this and the unforeseen side-effect of him becoming immortal due to his Uzumaki genes being super charged by the Kyuubi's purified chakra that lead him to summoning me. He couldn't take the thought of not only being the only living person in the Elemental Nations alone let alone spending of an immortal life alone that he summoned me and asked me to kill him"** Shini finishes.

Kami and Yami are crying by this point that the boy they all watched from time to time and brought joy into their boring immortal existence was forced to take such tragic measures. Shini wipes a few tears from her eyes and looks up to her sisters **"We have to do something about this; Naruto doesn't deserve a life full of sadness and tragedy like he had"** she says getting nods from her sisters

Kami then has an idea **"I have an idea of how we can make up for all that has happened to Naruto"** she says before explaining her plan to her sisters. By the time she is done explaining her plan both Shini and Yami are shocked but agree to it. Shini then takes Naruto's soul and sets it down on the floor before a bright light appears over it and Naruto is standing there looking just like he did before summoning the Shinigami.

Naruto looks around for a minute before seeing the Shinigami and two other women he doesn't recognize "What's going on here I thought I was supposed to be inside the Shinigami's stomach since I used the Shiki Fuin" he says not understanding what is going on.

The woman sitting next to the Shinigami smiles **"Hello Naruto I am Kami and these are my sisters Yami-chan and you already know Shini-chan"** she says surprising Naruto **"Now before we get to business I would like to apologize for all the sadness and tragedy that you have gone through in your life"** she says once again surprising Naruto.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck "It's alright Kami-sama you are probably really busy, and I am just one person" he says not sure what to say when the Goddess of Creation is apologizing to him.

Kami, Yami, and Shini are shocked by Naruto just said **"Still Naruto we are sorry; it partly due to our failure that we have decided to give you a second chance at life"** Kami says shocking Naruto. **"You will be sent to a world where there are people who fight for the sake of justice and people who just want to see the world burn. You will keep all of you abilities from when you were alive but you won't be immortal. However you will have a super accelerated healing rate similar to what yours was right before you used the Shiki Fuin"** Kami says finishing her explanation to Naruto.

Naruto is shocked at hearing he is getting a second shot at life and that he will keep all of his abilities from when he was alive "Kami-sama not that I am complaining about your generous offer but can't you just send me to the afterlife to be with my friends, family and loved ones?" he asks.

Shini shakes her head **"That's not possible Naruto due to you using the Shiki Fuin, normally I would be forced to eat your soul if your soul was evil or you would be forced to help me with paperwork for all eternity like you father and the Sandaime Hokage are since their souls were pure"** she says causing Naruto to shiver at the thought of doing paperwork for all eternity, he hated having to do the paperwork required when he turned in a mission report. Shini clears her throat snapping him out of his train of thought **"However if you accept this offer when you die in the world you will be sent to then you will be reunited with your friends, family, and loved ones; that is if your soul remains pure like it is now but considering it is you were talking about that shouldn't be much of a problem"** Shini says getting a giggle out of Kami and Yami.

Naruto then thinks of something "Wait what about Kurama and the other Bijuu, I can still feel Kurama and the others chakra in me" he asks.

Kami smiles **Kurama and the other Bijuu will remain in the Elemental Nations but you will still have access to the chakra they gave to you. Also you will be able to talk with them from time to time and maybe summon them we haven't really figured out how that will work yet but when we do we will send you a message"** Kami says.

Naruto nods happy to hear that he can talk with Kurama and the others from time to time and maybe summon them in the near future "Wait what about my friends, family and loved ones?" he asks wondering about everyone else.

Kami smiles again **"They are aware of the offer you have been given and want you to take it. They want you to have a chance to live a happy life, and your fiancés said you better find a few girls to love and that will love you or else they will kick your ass when you finally join them, and your mother said to give her lots of grandbabies to spoil when they join you and the others or your grounded with no ramen for the next 500 years"** she says with a giggle at the last part and causing Naruto to go pale at the thought of being forbidden from eating from for 500 years.

Naruto finally recovers from his shock and clears his throat "Well okay then I accept the offer Kami-sama" he says getting a nod from Kami before he disappears in a flash of light.

After Naruto disappeared Kami's eyes widen **"Uh-Oh I think I made a mistake in where Naruto will appear"** she says alarming her two sisters. **"Where will he appear Kami-chan"** Yami asks her sister worried that Naruto might appear somewhere dangerous like in an active volcanoe or deep underneath the ocean. Kami chuckles sheepishly **"I may have made him appear about 200ft above the ground in the middle of a park"** she says a little embarrassed.

Both Yami and Shini sigh at their sisters' klutzy nature striking again. The last time it struck her she ended up accidently sinking the city of Atlantis in one of the other dimensions. Both sisters prayed that Naruto finds a way to land safely or all their hard work giving him a second chance at life would go to waste.

 ***In the Justice League Watchtower***

Alarms were going off as the Watchtowers sensors picked up a MASSIVE surge of energy appearing in the air above a park in Gotham City causing 7 figures to rush towards the location fearing it might be some kind of threat.

 ***200ft above the park***

In a flash of light Naruto appears in the air and looks around "Wait where the hell am I?" he ask before looking down and realizing he is high in the air as he looks back up he sighs "OH SHIIIIIITTTTTT" he yells as he falls to the ground creating a large crater and dust cloud. As Naruto wobbly stands back up and dusts himself off he spots 7 people standing a little ways from him and staring at him "Um Hi?" he says with a wave causing the people to sweat-drop. 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the League

**Chapter 2**

 **AN: Hello once again everyone sorry for the long delay on this chapter but it was due to waiting for a clear winner in the poll I set up to determine Naruto's superhero name and the winner for the name is…"Sage". However I might change his name later on in the story like how some of the other characters change their code names as they grow up; Now to answer a few reviews.**

 **Blaze1992: I am not going to confirm or deny Harley Quinn possibly being in the harem as I have a few ideas for her in this story.**

 **Blassreiter: First very cool name I assume it is from the anime that goes by the same name? Now I agree I could have done the whole introducing Naruto's fiancés better after thinking about it for some time.**

 **Now onto the meeting the Justice League being so short I did that because it seemed like a good place to end the chapter as I didn't want it getting to long, and this chapter will focus on the meeting between them and Naruto along with Naruto getting settled in to the DC universe. I may even have him meet Poison Ivy this chapter depending on how things go.**

 **Now as for the Bijuu they may show up in the DC universe as a summon for Naruto if I can find a way for it to work like how I hinted at it near the end of the previous chapter. However Naruto will eventually be able to contact them mentally like I also hinted at in the previous chapter.**

 **Finally as for the Harem: Zatanna will most like not be paired with Naruto since I have been contemplating pairing her with Robin/Nightwing.**

 **Power Girl is a definite possibility however I need to do some more research about her and her character since I don't know much about her other than her appearance.**

 **Diana A.K.A. Wonder Woman is a possibility however I am kinda leaning towards her playing a motherly role to Naruto and having the two of them develop that sort of bond over time. The base point for this will be Naruto telling the Justice League about his past and upon hearing about all that Naruto has gone through it plays on Wonder Woman's maternal instincts starting the bond which grows over time to a mother/son bond.**

 **Super Girl is another possibility however not a very likely one however that doesn't necessarily rule her out.**

 **PinnacleofDyingWill: I don't think Naruto can fly since he didn't receive half of the Sage of Six Paths power before he was sent to the DC universe…However I have been thinking about giving him that mode at some point in the story likely in the middle of the first season of Young Justice since I really like the idea of Naruto flying and the Truth Seeking Balls are awesome.**

 **DarkWarp: Yes Naruto is Immune to Poison due to his super healing factor.**

 **Unnatural Reader: I don't think this exact setup has been done before but I could be wrong**

 **Batman78: Thank you for giving the story a chance and in regards to your opinion on the harem so far I would like to hear your reasons behind it being "Ehh" when I have only revealed 3 of the ladies in it.**

 **Too everyone else who reviewed thank you and as for the confirmed harem at this time it is Poison Ivy, Miss Martian, and Starfire.**

Naruto stared at the seven people standing before him and raised an eyebrow in confusion at their outfits.

The first person was a man with a bulky physique that reminded Naruto of the Yondaime Raikage Ay's own muscular body. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue spandex suit with a red "S" symbol with a yellow background on his chest. A pair of red briefs and a gold colored belt, red boots and finally a long red cape that went down to the back of his knees. He had slicked back black hair and black eyes.

The next man is wearing a dark grey costume with the symbol of a bat on his chest, black trunks, and gloves with fins on the outer side, boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end of it. He is also wearing a black cowl with bat ears. He also wears a yellow belt to finish of his costume.

Beside him is a tall bearded man with tan skin, short blonde hair, aqua blue eyes, and a strong build. He is wearing an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt clasped together with a stylized "A". To finish of his outfit he has a pair of golden gauntlets on his wrists with a pair of dark green greaves.

Next to him is a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, a blonde mustache and beard. His clothes are mainly all green of different shades. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath, a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He is carrying a quiver full of arrows on his back while holding his bow at the ready with an arrow already notched. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and green belt with a gold 'G' on it.

Next to him is the only female of the group. She has long raven-black hair and blue eyes and a curvaceous frame with a sizeable bust with a muscular yet slim build. She is wearing a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She is wearing a pair of red boots with a white stripe at the top on the front of them. She has a pair of sliver bracers around her wrists, red star earrings, a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead, a golden lasso which is hanging from her belt.

Standing next to her is a man full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waists and wrists.

The last person of the group really catches Naruto's attention since he is the most unique looking out of the group. The person is a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume is primarily black with red accents, a large red belt, and red x-shaped straps across. To finish of his costume he is wearing a long blue cape fastened by gold clips.

As Naruto finishes taking in the strange outfits of the people in front of him he clears his throt and smiles "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" he says with a wave. The group before him just stares at him as he continues "Now I have a few questions that I would like to ask if that is alright?" he says.

The man with the 'S' on his chest raises an eyebrow before nodding. Naruto smiles see this "Okay now first where the hell am I? Who are you people and do you fight for justice or do you just want to watch the world burn? Finally what is with the strange outfits? Is it some kind of kinky group sex because if it is I really think that the male to female ratio is way off but hey who am I to be the judge of your sexual preferences" he says with a smile at the end.

The group of people just stands there listening to the now named 'Naruto' ask his first two questions but when he asks the last one it results in a variety of reactions. The man with the 'S' on his chest along with the men in orange and green along with the woman all are wide eyed with their jaws hanging open. The man who resembles a bat has a tick mark on his forehead and his eye is twitching dangerously, the green-skinned man raises and eyebrow in confusion.

The man in the red full-body suit stands their frozen for a minute before bursting out in laughter snapping the rest of the group out of their shocked states "Oh god this kid is hilarious!" he yells laughing his ass off causing the rest of the group to just shake their heads before the woman smacks him upside the back of his head making him stop.

The man in blue coughs into his fist before looking at Naruto "Well Naruto to answer your questions you are currently in a park in the middle of Gotham City. My name is Superman and this is Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, The Flash or just Flash for short, and finally Martian Manhunter. We fight for justice, and this 'Strange Outfits' are our Super Hero costumes and not part of some kinky group sex thing" he says gesturing to each person as he names them and getting a snicker from the now named Flash at the end.

Naruto nods his head and smiles "So you fight for justice? That's good to hear otherwise I would have had to kick you asses before dragging you off to whatever you have in the way of law enforcement" he says. Naruto then cracks his neck reliving a bit of tension that built up when he hit the ground "So before I get into my whole origin back story thing and why I am here is there a place we can go that is more private and comfortable since this will be a pretty long story?" he asks.

Superman looks to the others in the group "Do you think we should take him to the watchtower?" he asks surprising the others that he would consider bringing essentially an unknown element to their base.

Batman narrow his eyes "Absolutely not we know nothing about him and for all we know he could be a spy or a villain" he says not trusting the blonde haired teen who just appeared out of nowehere.

Wonderwoman nods "I agree with Batman it is too risky to bring him to the watchtower. However what about Mt. Justice since we don't use that base anymore? I feel we can trust him with at least that since I don't sense any darkness in him, quite the opposite actually" she says shocking the others.

Superman's eyes widen hearing this "What do you mean there has to be at least some darkness within him, everyone has darkness within them" he asks in disbelief.

Wonder Woman shakes her head "I mean that I sense absolutely no darkness within him. However I do sense an incredibly pure and calming light along with a incredible natural feeling as if he is blessed by the gods and goddesses themselves" she says trying to explain the incredibly purity she is sensing from Naruto.

Superman nods his head "Alright we will go with your judegement Wonder Woman and bring him to Mt. Justice" he says getting nods from the other minus Batman who still doesn't trust Naruto.

Naruot becomes a little annoyed that they are talking like he isn't standing right in front of them so he clears his throat "Um I'm still standing right here you know?" he says getting their attention.

Superman chuckles "Sorry about that, we have decided to bring you to one of our old bases that we don't use anymore so that you can tell us more about yourself" he says.

Naruto smiles before nodding "Sound good now if you'll excuse me I am going to pass out now sine I haven't slept in around three days" he says before passing out and falling face first on the ground.

The group sweat drops at this before Flash chuckles "I like him already" he says causing the sweat drop on the back of the rest of the group's head to grow larger "So who is going to carry him?" he asks before everyone turns to look at him causing him to sigh and walk over to Naruto before picking him up and carrying piggyback.

As Flash walks back over to the group Naruto mumbles in his sleep "Ramen-chan why do you keep running away all I wanna do is taste you" he says before he begins drooling on Flash's shoulder causing the group to snicker before hey all head towards the nearest Zeta Tube.

 ***Mt. Justice a few hours later***

Superman and the rest of the group along with one new person are standing near a still sleeping Naruto "So what are everyone's thoughts on Naruto from what we have learned about him so far?" he asks.

Wonder Woman decides to go first "From what I have sense he is an incredibly pure person, he has no darkness whatsoever in his heart which is something I have never seen before. I also believe him to be a warrior of some kind since even though he seemed relaxed when we first met him he never dropped his guard until he passed out" she says summarizing what she thinks of Naruto.

Martian Manhunter decides to voice his opinon "I agree with Diana in regards to him being a warrior of some kind. When I looked into his eyes I saw much sadness and loss even though he hid it well. I feel that he must have recently lost someone or possibly a great deal of people that were close to him" he says getting nods from the others.

Superman nods his head "I get that same feeling J'onn it's almost as if he has lost everything. From just looking into his eyes I can tell that he is hurting deep inside but hiding his turee feelings behind an emotional mask" he says lowering his head.

Off to the side is a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, slender yet toned build. She is wearing a black one-piece bustier-leotard combination, gray stockings with seams up the front and back; black heavy calf-length boots; black finger-less gloves that go past her elbows and up to her biceps, a blue jacket and a black choker, "That is something that is incredibly unhealthy for him" she says.

Flash turns to look at the woman "What do you mean Dinah?" he asks.

The now named Dinah also known as Black Canary shakes her head "If he keeps bottling his emotions away like that instead of confronting and dealing with them it will either eat away at him from the inside until he goes insane, or he will eventually breakdown completely and take his own life. It's a very common case for people who go through an incredibly traumatic experience and don't seek help overcoming it" she says sadly. The group's eyes widen in realization before they look at the sleeping form of Naruto wondering how someone so young could be reduced to such a state.

Batman just stand there listening to the group give their input on Naruto and can't help but see a lot of himself in Naruto. Both he and Naruto have suffered a very traumatic event, his being the loss of his parents as a child, and Naruto's being something equally if not more traumatic. However how they handled themselves after said event is different. Batman began training himself in martial arts and various other forms of combat to take his mind off his parent's death which lead to him becoming Batman and the man he is today.

Naruto however appears to be bottling all his sadness up instead of dealing with it. Batman narrows his eyes at this for like Dinah said it is extremely unhealthy. He realizes that if Naruto doesn't deal with his emotions it will either kill him or drive him insane to the point he could be just as broken and evil as the Joker if not more so.

Batman is broken out of his thoughts when he realizes everyone is looking at him for his input on Naruto "I agree with Black Canary's assessment of him, however I withhold my judgment until I hear his story" he says.

Superman nods his head "Very well now we just have to wait until he awakens to ask him ourselves" he says getting nods from just about everyone.

Batman shakes his head "That won't be necessary isn't that right Naruto?" he says causing the groups eyes to widen when they see Naruto sitting up.

Naruto stretches and pops could be heard as his joints loosen before he turns to look at the group "How long have you known I was awake" he asks.

Batman just stares at him "Since the moment you woke up when we arrived here" he says shocking the group that Naruto had been awake that whole time.

Naruto chuckles "Impressive observation skills, just out of curiosity who was it that carried me while I was passed out?" he asks

Flash raises his hand "That would be me the fastest man on Earth" he says proudly.

Naruto's shoulders and his head droop hearing this "Why is that everytime I pass out I am always carried by a man? Is it too much to ask to be carried by a beautiful woman just once? Too make matters worse this time I was carried by a man who is wearing a costume that makes him look like a giant walking used tampon" he says sadly.

The group just raises an eyebrow hearing this until Naruto says the part about Flash's costume making him look like a giant walking used tampon causing them all to break out in laughter except for Batman who is chuckling quietly, and Flash who drops to his hands and knees with a huge cloud of depression hanging above his head.

After everyone stops laughing and Flash recovers from his bout of depression Naruto clears his throat "Now you're all probably wondering how I appeared above that park in Gotham right?" he asks getting nods from everyone. Naruto then sighs "Well to understand how I appeared above Gotham you must first learn about my life from my birth to the point I appeared above Gotham" he says. Naruto then cracks his neck getting one more point of tension released "However it is a very long story that will take a long time to tell so how about I just show all of you my memories" he suggests.

The group looks between each other and nods "Very well" he says before sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and gesturing for everyone to join him which they do "Now everyone hold hands and we will enter my mindscape" he says gaining confused looks.

Naruto looks at them more specifically Dinah who is sitting right next to him "Well c'mon don't be shy I won't bite…unless you want me to" he says with sly smirk causing some of the group to chuckle while Dinah blushes slightly and gives Naruto a slight glare before taking his hand. After the entire group is linked up Naurot takes a deep breath "Okay now everyone just relax and close you eyes" he says before they do so and enter his mindscape.

 ***Naruto's Mindscape***

The group opens their eyes to see themselves standing in ankle-deep water in what appears to be a decaying sewer causing them to raise their eyebrows in confusion until they hear someone clear their throat and turn to see Naruto standing behind them.

Naruto looks around his mindscape for a quick second and sighs "I thought I changed this?" he says before snapping his fingers and the scenery changes to a Library with shelves upon shelves of books and a series of doors off to the side.

Naruto takes a looks around and nods his head "That's better" he says before turning to the "Now follow me and I will lead you to where my memories are located" he says before leading the group to a door labeled "Memories". Naruto opens the door and leads them inside to what appears to be a movie theater compete with seats and a large screen to views the memories.

Naruto gestures to the seats "Alright take a seat and the show will begin" he says as the group takes their seats.

As Flash takes his seats he looks around "Will there be any snacks while we watch your memories?" he asks causing the others to just sigh.

Naruto's eyebrow twitches hearing this "No there will not be any snacks, and even if there were you are inside my mind so anything you eat wouldn't affect you outside of it" he says causing Flash to chuckle sheepishly. Naruto then sighs "Now without further ado I will show you my memories, however certain memories will be left out as I will not show you me being intimate with any of the girls I loved back in my world" he says with authority showing that there is no room for debate on that topic.

Superman nods his head "We understand Naruto as we ourselves would want to keep such moments private if we were in your position" he says getting nods from the others.

Naruto nods his head "Thank you for understanding, now please hold all questions to the end of the my memories especially in regards to what you will see pertaining to myself and the women I loved" he says getting nods form the others before he starts his memories begin appearing on the screen.

As the group watches they are at first fascinated by the world that Naruto is from until they begin seeing Naruto's early childhood. The isolation, and loneliness they see him go through, they smile however when they see him make two friends in Anko Mitarashi and Hinata Hyuuga.

The group continues to watch Naruto's life as he goes through school, fails his last exam, is tricked by a teacher into stealing something very valuable and dangerous, revealed to contain a great beast within him.

They watch him as he goes through his early career as a ninja libereating a village from a tyrant, entering an exam to reach the next rank in his career. They watch as he faces many trials including fighting a man that reeks of pure evil, facing off against one of the strongest of his classmates while in a weakened state and winning albeit in a unconventional way, being ditched by his teacher who decides to train one of his other teammates the whole month before the finals which causes them to scowl at how his teacher essential abandoned him.

The group watches as Naruto meets a man that is without a doubt the biggest pervert any of them have ever seen causing the woman of the group to scowl. They watch as the man called Jiraiya begins teaching Naruto how to summon Toads to help him fight by throwing him off a cliff which causes the scowl at such a dangerous teaching method.

They watch Naruto summon a huge toad to save himself, and later meet up with Anko and Hianta and confess his feelings for them which Anko and Hinata return and tell him they are fine with sharing him which shocks the group. They watch Naruto fight in the finals of the exam and later fight a giant One-Tailed Tanuki made of sand.

 **(AN: Going to skip the rest of Naruto's life since you all already know how things went. I will basically sum up the Justice Leagues reaction to his life in the next paragraph)**

As the group continues to watch Naruto's life they experience a multitude of emotions, shock, joy, happiness, disbelief, anger, rage, sorrow, heartbreak, and a whirlwind of other emotions. When they watch Naruto summon the Shinigami and beg her to kill him at the end of the war it leaves them speechless as they all have tears running down their cheeks. Even Batman who is usually the most stoic of the group can't help but shed tears at what Naruto has experienced.

The group watches as the Shinigami pulls Naruto's soul out of his body and he dies with a smile on his face before the screen goes black leaving them speechless.

Flash is the first to find his voice "Wait how are you here if the Shinigami killed you?" he asks confused as to how Naruto could be alive standing when they clearly saw him die.

Naruto smiles sadly "I am not sure if I am allowed to say as to the reason why I am here let alone alive" he responds confusing the group before a golden scroll appears in the air above him. Naruto grabs the scroll and opens it and after reading it he smiles before rolling it back up and it disappears "Well it looks like I am allowed to show all of you how I am alive when you clearly saw me die" he says before the screen turns back on.

The league watches in shock as Naruto meets with Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami, and how the three deities give Naruto a second chance at life to make up for how bad his life was before he vanishes appearing above the park in Gotham where they met him and the screen goes dark again.

Naruto turns to the group "So that is my life, I grew up alone and hated by most of my home for something out of my control. I met two women who would become my light and prevent me from succumbing to the darkness around me. I fought many battles and ended up falling in love with 3 other women and planned on marrying all five of them only for them and every other person that lived in my world to die in a war started by just one man. I summoned the goddess of death herself to kill me and end my pain after finding out I had become immortal. The after it all I met Kami-sama, and Yami-sama themselves and they along with Shinigami-sama gave me a second chance at life" he says solemnly.

Wonder Woman just sits there shocked by everything she has just seen and that Naruto had not only met but also been given a second chance at life by the three great goddesses themselves. However she also realized that he had suffered so much for someone so young "How can you still smile with everything that has happened to you?" she asks finally finding her voice and getting Naruto's attention. Wonder Woman continues "Not even the Gods or Goddesses themselves have faced such hardship and tragedy" she says.

Naruto smiles sadly "It is because even though I have lost everything I will eventually be reunited with my loved ones when I die, that is how I can keep smiling. No matter how bad things may get I will be able to meet them again someday so until then I will live my life to the fullest not only for myself but also for everyone else that died which hopefull includes falling in love again with another wonderful woman…or women" he says causing the groups eyes to widen.

Naruto then chuckles "Besides if I didn't then when I do eventually die not only would Hinata-chan, Anko-chan, Samui-chan, Tsunade-chan, and Mei-chan kick my ass, but my mother would join them and then ground me and forbid me from eating Ramen for the next 500 years" he said causing the group to sweatdrop at his reasoning.

Naruto then claps his hands "Well since I have finished showing you my memories how about we leave my head" he says before snapping his fingers.

 ***Back outside Naruto's Mindscape***

The group opens their eyes to see that they are back from Naruto's mindscape and that only around 10 seconds have passed since they entered his mindscape. Superman looks to Naruto "So Naruto what are you going to do now?" he asks.

Naruto thinks for a minute "Well I would like to find a place to live preferably one that is a little way from all the busyness of the city, and have a good amount of nature around it. Once do that I was thinking about becoming a super hero like all of you since I want to bring peace to this world and prevent anyone else from going through what I did" he says getting nods from the group.

Batman nods "I could help with finding you a place to live, have you given any thought as to what your superhero name would be and where you would patrol?" he asks.

Naruto thinks for a minute "Well I had considered names like Kage, Hokage, Shadow, and Kitsune but they just didn't feel right. Then I thought of Maelstrom since it is the translation of my name but figured it wouldn't be very smart to use that as my super hero name so I decided on Sage." He says getting nods from the group.

Green Arrow smiles "It fits you a lot Naruto since you are able to use the elements themselves to protect people and arrest villains" he says.

Wonder woman nods "Not to mention your ability to use the natural energy of the world" she says getting another series of nods from the group.

Naruto smiles "Now as for where I would patrol I was thinking of starting in Gotham to get used to it, then maybe stopping by Metropolis, followed by maybe Los Angeles before I make my decision on where to stick too" he says.

Superman nods "Smart plan by starting in each of those places you gain experience while at the same time having one of us to back you up if things get really bad" he says seeing how well Naruto has things planned out.

Naruto smiles "That was actually my plan, then after I gain some experience maybe I could join all of you on the league" he says.

Superman smiles "You definitely have the mindset, skills, and heart to join the league but there is still one thing you don't have" he says causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow wondering what it is "You aren't 18 yet which is the legal age for you to be considered an adult" he says.

Naruto's shoulders slump "Well that stinks guess I will have to wait 2 years then" he says a little bummed he would have to wait 2 years to join the Justice League.

Superman chuckles "However you could still be an "Unofficial" member of the League" he says shocking Naruto but the rest of the group as well.

Aquaman stares at Superman in shock "Superman are you seriously considering what you just said" he says not sure if her heard right.

Superman nods his head "Yes I am, Naruto is more than qualified to be a member right now, he is more qualified than any of us to be a member of the Justice League, and the only thing preventing him from "publically" being a member is his age. So I thought why not just make him an "Unofficial" member and if the public questions him working with us we can just say that he is a joint-sidekick for the League" he says explaining why he suggested it.

Batman rubs his chin in thought "I agree with Superman if anyone is qualified to be a member it is Naruto, and his plan to explain why he is working with us if people ask is sound" he says.

The rest of the group talk amongst themselves for a minute or so before they nod their heads and agree with Superman's idea. After a short little ceremony they induct Naruto into the Justice League as an "Unoffical" Member and after congratulating him they begin leaving one by one until just Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman are left.

Superman turns to Naruto and smiles "Well I have to get back to Metropolis but I hope to see you there soon Naruto" he says with a smile before lifiting of the ground and flying towards Metropolis.

Wonder Woman walks over to Naruto and gives him a hug surprising him before he returns it. After a minute or so they release each other and Wonder Woman smiles "Naruto if you ever need anything just give me a call okay?" she says with a smile that has a hint of a motherly side to it.

Naruto smiles "Okay Wonder Woman I will" he says happy that she is willing to help him whenever he needs it after only knowing him for a short while.

Wonder Woman smiles "Naruto when we are in a private or secure area like this you can call me Diana as it's my name" she says.

Naruto smiles "Okay Diana and thank you for trusting me enough with your secret identitiy" he says to which she smiles before she to leaves.

Naruto turns to Batman "So you said you could help me find a place to live?" he says getting a nod from Batman before the two head towards the Zeta Tube.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Mother Nature

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: Hello again everyone *Dodges gunfire, knives…and a kitchen sink*…Yeah I kind of deserve that response since I haven't updated this story in a while. Anyway not much to say before I answer some reviews…Oh yeah I have a new story called "The Sage and the Asari" up which is a Naruto x Mass Effect story and it would mean a lot if you would take a look at it, Now onto the reviews…**

 **Rebmul: Your wish will be granted soon since Naruto will meet Poison Ivy this chapter and establish the foundation for their eventual relationship.**

 **Rikudosage: Thank you, As for Powergirl I am really thinking about adding her I just need to find more about her back story, character, personality and things like that. I am not sure about adding Super girl though and will have to think more on it. As for Blackfire I am not sure about her since it really depends on which origin I use for Starfire, and even if she is a good guy I am not sure about having her paired with Naruto and I'm thinking about other possible pairings for her at this time.**

 **In regards to Wonder Woman she will NOT be paired with Naruto and will instead be a mother-figure to him, with her mother being like a Grandmother-figure to him.**

 **Harley Quinn on the other hand I will confirm is being paired with Naruto as I have decided on how I want to handle her character and have her in the story.**

 **Jebest4781: Not sure what you meant by it being "Rough" but thank you for the critique.**

 **Fresh Prince1: Naruto showed them is life story as a sign of trust between him and them. Additionally it was to put the Leagues fears to rest that he might be a possible threat since he did just appear out of nowhere and is very strong since the energy released during his arrival fired the sensors of the Watchtower.**

 **Korog the Oversoul: Thank you and yes the league will help him cope with his pain mainly J'onn, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and to an extent possibly Red Tornado later on. Now as for his costume he will have one and no it won't be spandex or have his underwear on the outside.**

 **JackseaweedJackson: Thank you very much for the compliments and positive feedback.**

 **Ryner510: Yeah Naruto is going to have fun with Batman, maybe some pranks on the bat like painting the Batcave, or dying Batman's costume a ridiculous color.**

 **Leny95: Thank you and as I stated in response to one of the previous reviews regarding Naruto showing them his past it was a sign of trust. As for adding Raven and Talia I am not sure and will have to think on it.**

 **Naruto's confirmed harem as of this chapter: Poison Ivy, Miss Martian, Starfire, and Harley Quinn…others to be named as the story progresses.**

 **Also in regards to Harley Quinn I am having trouble deciding on which look I should use for her. I am torn between her New 52, Arkham Game Series, and Assault On Arkham movie appearances so it would help if everyone would leave their suggestions in a review.**

 **Now without further ado I present chapter three of Maelstrom in DC.**

 ***3 Months Later***

It had been three months since Naruto's arrival and he had been pretty busy in such a short amount of time. The first thing he did was get a nice house-with Batman's help of course-to live in. It was a decent sized place surrounded by nature and was located in the Santa Susana Mountains. After finding a place to live he needed a way to make some money since even though he had a bunch of money from his world on him and was able to exchange it that didn't mean it would last forever. To remedy this problem he decided to publish Jiraiya's books since before his untimely death Jiraiya had left them to him in his will.

With his money problems fixed for the immediate future Naruto then bought some recreational items like a T.V., radio, laptop, and some musical instruments including a grand piano, violin, ocarina, and a few guitars. He had always enjoyed music and taught himself how to play various instruments that he had managed to salvage back in Konoha. Music was a way for him to express all the emotions he kept bottled up inside without running the risk of getting in trouble, and he would even perform at some of the bars while wearing a henge from time to time.

After buying what he wanted Naruto then stated training to see where his skill was since his "Rebirth". He found that just like Kami had told him he still had access to all his abilities including Sage mode, and his Kurama chakra modes. However he also discovered that he had gained various abilities from having the partial chakra of the other Bijuu.

Like Gaara once did he now had control over sand and could use it offensively and defensively…however his control was nowhere near what Gaara's had been. He could now wield Blue-Fire like Yugito Nii who was the Jinchuriki of the Nibi also known as Matabi could. From the Sanbi's chakra he gained the ability to summon coral. The Yonbi aka Son Goku's chakra gave him the ability to use the Lava release much like Mei had been able to which made him happy since in a way it was like a piece of her was always with him. The Gobi aka Kokuo's chakra gave him the ability to use the Steam release which lead to some embarrassing situations on a couple of the times that Wonder Woman/Diana had visited him.

From the Rokubi aka Saiken's chakra he gained the Ability to use the Acid release and while practicing in it one day he accidently melted a large area of the ground which resulted in him making his own small private hot spring out back of his house.

The Nanbi aka Choumei's chakra enabled him to use the Scale release which he really didn't know much about so he didn't really focus too much on it at the moment. From the Hachibi aka Gyuki he gained the ability to spit ink and while it didn't have much use in combat other than potentially blinding an opponent temporarily and being used for Fuinjutsu he still was honored to be able to do it since it tied him to Killer Bee who helped him so much while learning to use Kurama's chakra.

Naruto also discovered that his Kurama Bijuu Mode had changed a little as well due to having the charka from the other Bijuu in him. He still had the normal mode where he would be incased in a golden chakra avatar of Kurama, but he now had an evolved form of it now as well. The evolved form was almost exactly like the regular version except that instead of there being 9 fox tails there were 9 different tails with one being from each of the other Bijuu ***Picture the Kurama Bijuu mode with one tail from all the other Bijuu like one tail being made of Blue Fire to represent Matabi or one being made of Lava to represent Son Goku***.

Naruto had also been going through the various files that Batman had given him on some of the villains that inhabited the world. There were a few that made him sick and reminded him too much of Madara, like Darkseid. Then there were those that reminded him of Danzo like Lex Luthor and Ra's Al Ghul. However there was a few that stuck out for him, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were two examples.

Dr. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy was once one heck of a botanist with what could be considered an almost unhealthy obsession with plants and cared greatly for nature which was something that he admired since Konoha was surrounded by forests. She apparently had an accident of some sort one day that somehow gave her a variety of plant based powers. These abilities included being able to command plants, release some kind of pheromone that could control people, create poisons of various types in her body, and turned her skin a lovely shade of green just to name a few. However these new abilities came at a price and that price was supposedly not being able to have children a fate that for a women could be considered worse than death.

Naruto however believed there was something more to Poison Ivy not being able to have children than meets the eye and made a note to possibly look into it in the possible near future since even though Poison Ivy had killed before he didn't feel she was "Evil" like some of the other villains and villainesses out there.

Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn was another "Villainess" that stuck out for him when he was going over the various criminal files. She was once a very accomplished Psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum before she began therapeutic sessions with the Joker and ended up not only freeing him but also joining him. There was something about that whole situation that just rubbed Naruto the wrong way since he couldn't wrap his head around why an accomplished Psychiatrist would suddenly throw her career away and join a madman.

Naruto had also met some of the other Justice League members over the course of the three months since his arrival and had various impressions of some of them. He liked and got along well with Zatarra, Kent Nelson aka Dr. Fate, Red Tornado, and Hal Jordan who was one of the Green Lanterns of the league just to name a few. However he didn't like John Stewart who was the other Green Lantern of the League due to him being too strict and kind of stuck up.

Diana would come visit him once or twice a week to see how he was settling in and would talk to him about his experience in the Fourth Shinobi War and help him come to terms and cope with it. This was a great help to him as he would wake up most nights screaming and covered in sweat after having a nightmare about it.

Naruto was currently standing on a rooftop in Gotham city since he had deiced to start his "Introduction" to the hero gig. He had decided to start in Gotham since it was infamous for being one of the most crime ridden cities in the country and home to many big name villains and villainesses like Joker, Two Face, and Poison Ivy. Actually if he was to be honest with himself he really hoped he ran into Poison Ivy since he has wanted to meet her since he read her file.

Naruto was wearing his "Costume" which consisted of his short sleeve black haori* with red flames at the bottom, a skin tight crimson colored muscle shirt that hugged his chiseled chest, black and red cargo pants and black steel-toed combat boot. On his face he wore a mask that covered his whisker marks similar to the one his old sensei Kakashi wore and wrapped around his right bicep was his Konoha headband.

It was current night and as he stood on the rooftop he scanned for any signs of trouble while trying to get used to all the negative emotions within the city which was easier said than done since there was A LOT of negativity to take in. As he continued to look out over the city he spots three shady looking men dragging a barrel before they open one of the sewer covers and climb down with the barrel. Naruto raises an eyebrow seeing this before smirking "Looks like it's time for my debut" he says before jumping off the roof and making his way to the sewer cover climbing down himself.

As Naruto reaches the bottom of the ladder his nose scrunch's up as the stench from the sewer hits him full force "Oh god that's foul" he says swallowing the vomit that made its way up his throat as he begins following the three thugs tracks. After following the thug's tracks for a bit he came across the three thugs lying motionless on the ground and after closer inspection they were clearly dead. Their eyes were bloodshot and their veins were visible through their skin and had turned purple indicating that they were poisoned.

Naruto closes the eyes of the now dead thugs before continuing on his way in the sewers until he reaches a wide room with various plants all around it and standing in the center of it next to the barrel he saw the three thugs dragging was none other than the green skinned nature loving femme fatale herself Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy is an incredibly beautiful woman with waist length crimson red hair, blue eyes, and a medium shade of green colored skin. She has long legs with small vines wrapping around her upper thighs, wide hips, a thin waist and breasts that were at least D-Cups possibly even DD-Cups giving her a perfect hourglass figure. She is wearing a red button up shirt that only has two of the mid level buttons buttoned showing off a fair amount of her cleavage and her entire smooth stomach. She also has on what appears to be panties made out of leaves leading Naruto believe that her bra is also likely made of leaves…if she were wearing one he wasn't able to tell in the dimly lit room.

Posion Ivy notices someone enter the room she is and smiles "Well what do we have here? I was expecting the Bat or maybe his little sidekicks to show up but instead someone who I have never had the pleasure of meeting before enters my garden" she says seductively.

Naruto smiles behind his mask "Well this certainly is a surprise. I see three supicous looking men go into the sewers dragging a barrel and decide to follow them only to find them dead and further down the way I find the beautiful goddess of Nature herself this must be my lucky night" he flirts shocking her a little bit and from he could see causing her to blush slight if the reddening of her cheeks is anything to go by. Naruto bows a little "Allow me to introduce myself I am Sage a new hero and a lover of all things nature" he says introducing himself.

Posion Ivy raises a delicate eyebrow at his introduction "A new hero you say? And a lover of nature at that well isn't this a surprise albeit possibly a pleasant one since there are very few heroes let alone people who love nature" she says before sauntering up to him her hips swaying seductively the whole way. As she neared him she commanded some plants to hold him in place which unknown to her he noticed and allowed to happen.

When she reached him she pressed her chest up against his and ran her finger along his jawline "So what is a fellow nature lover like yourself doing on the side of those who turn a blind eye as companies pollute and destroy nature?" she asks seductively while releasing her pheromones attempting to sway him to her side.

As Naruto inhales the pheromones she is releasing he feels a slight twitch in his mind as the pheromones begin to take affect only for it to go away as his natural super healing purges it from his system. The blonde sage then leans in so his mouth is next to her ear "Well I like helping people in need and protecting those who can't protect themselves. However that doesn't mean that I'm going to stand by and watch as nature is destroyed…I will just go about protecting it in a way that has the law on my side" he says huskily in her ear.

A small shiver runs down Poison Ivy's spine as he answers her before she leans back slightly with a small frown on her face "I tried doing things legally and it got me nowhere! Companies like Star Labs still pollute and destroy nature free of punishment therefore I took up the mantle as Mother Nature and became the voice of nature itself!" she snaps in frustration.

Naruto sighs hearing this "That maybe but that doesn't justify you taking the law into your hands and killing people Ivy. An example of this is what you were about to do with that barrel" he says referencing the barrel she had the three thugs drag down. Naruto looks back at Ivy with a slight frown "I assume that barrel is full of chemicals or special seeds and you were going to use it to attack the water supply of the nearby factory that is polluting the waters of a nearby plot of land that would make for a great spot to plant some rare plants?" he says guessing at what her plan was.

Ivy was shocked that this young man was able to figure out her plan so quickly but hid it as she crossed her arms under her bountiful bosom and pushing them up making them look even bigger "Oh so you have figured out my plan so quickly I must say that is quite impressive" she says actually a little impressed by his detective skills.

Naruto shrugs the best he could while being restrained by her plants which actually reminded him a little of the first time he and Anko made love. Anko had been a virgin at the time and after all the years of listening to her friends talk about the times they had sex it had gotten to her quite a bit as she wanted to wait until she found someone who genuinely loved her and wanted to be with her before she had sex. This lead to her wanting to try out various kinks when the two of finally made love one of which included tying him to the bed and the reverse of him tying her to the bed.

Naruto shakes his head slightly dispersing the rather steamy memories and turned his attention back on Poison Ivy "However you fail to realize that it will also impact innocent people. When you dump those seeds into the water system it will also poison innocent people. The factory workers who are oblivious to the intentions of the company they work for and are simply trying to make enough money to pay their bills and feed their familys will also be caught in the line of fire so to speak. Do they deserve to die for simply trying to provide for their families and give them a future?" he reasons.

Naruto then continues as Ivy just stands there taking in what he is saying "You target those who you feel have committed crimes against nature but have you ever considered that you could also be attacking people just trying to get by and are oblivious to their employers actions?" he continues.

Naruto feels the plants holding him loosen their grip a little bit as his words being to sink in for Ivy "I have read about what happened to you Ivy" he says surprising her slightly. Naruto then continues to try and reason with her "The same accident that gave you your powers also _supposedly_ left you unable to have a child which is a fate that most if not all women view as a fate worse than death. It is because of this that your already deep love for plants increased and you began to see each plant as one of your _babies_ and why you are so protective of the environment" he says with a sad smile.

Naruto looks at Ivy with determination in his eyes "Let me help you Ivy. I will help you protect the environment in a legal way and this time there will be positive results. I will do everything in my power to try and help you regain your ability to have a child so just please let me help you. It's not too late for you yet you can still recover from all the _crimes_ you have committed and make the world and even better place" he pleads trying to make her see reason.

Ivy stands there and listens as the blonde young man goes on about her past and wanting to help her. He is right about the reasons by why she is so adamant about protecting Nature. When she found out that her accident had left her unable to have children it devastated her beyond belief. To never be able to give birth to a son or daughter and hold her child in arms, never able to do any of the things a mother would with her child. It left a hole in her heart that she tried to fill with her love for plants and after finding out she could command her beloved plants she began seeing each and every one of them as her own child.

As she continued to stare at the blonde in front of her there was a feeling growing in her chest one that urged her to trust him for she could see that he too had suffered much from the look in his eyes. However at the same time she remembered all the times she had trusted someone to help her after the accident only for them to betray her in some fashion. It was then that she made her choice and leaned towards Naruto and spoke just two words "I'm Sorry" before she pulled his mask down and kissed him transferring the hundreds if not thousands of lethal poisons within her body through her lips and into him through his own lips.

As ivy pulled back she saw the blondes eyes slowly close and his head lower before she had her plants gently lower him to the floor. Ivy looked at the still form of the young man who see had to admit was very handsome behind his mask and the whisker-like marks on his cheeks gave him a _wild_ look. Ivy kneels down and rubs her hand across the blonde's whiskered cheek "I am truly sorry it turned out this way but I have been betrayed so many times before and just couldn't take that chance or let it happen again. If we had met sooner I have a feeling that without a doubt I would have taken your offer. I hope you can rest in peace" she says before feeling a wet sensation on her cheek.

Ivy brings her hand up to her cheek and wipes the wet sensation only to find that she was crying which shocked her. She was crying because she had killed the young man who she had only met minutes before and it didn't make any sense to her. Yet for some reason she couldn't help but shed tears and feel as though she had just made a terrible choice as if she missed out on something wonderful, and as all this was going on she failed to notice the body of the young man begin to twitch before getting up.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the ceiling of the room he and Ivy were just and couldn't help but thank his Uzumaki healing factor. When Ivy had kissed him it was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced…and then the poisons hit him. Hundreds if not thousands of different kinds of poisons entering his body at the same time had shocked his healing factor so much that it had momentarily knocked him out as it went to work combating and making antidotes/vaccines for every last one of them. One thing that was special about his healing factor was that once he was exposed to a posion it would never affect him again which was pretty handy when you lived in a world where there were thousand if not tens of thousands of different types of poison and poison being one of the most common ways to assassinate someone.

As he laid there recovering he heard Ivy talk about how she regretted killing him and that if they had met sooner she would have accepted his offer. He couldn't help but feel that she was truly regretful about _killing_ him so he decided that it was time for him to get up. As he sat up Ivy was unaware that he was still alive so he decided to have a little fun "Have to say if I could choose how I died I would definitely want to die via kiss by a beautiful goddess of nature" he says getting a gasp from Ivy who finally notices him still alive.

Ivy was about to leave when she heard the impossible, the voice of the man she had just killed. She turned and saw the young man getting up and dusting himself off before looking at her and smiling of all things "How can you be alive! I kissed you which should have killed you from all the poisons!" she yelled in shock.

Naruto just chuckles hearing this "I have a super healing factor although I have to be honest all of your poisons really put it to the test. However now that I have been exposed to all of your poisons they will never effect me again basically I am now immune to ALL of your poisons. Although I have to say nearly dying from being kissed by a beautiful woman wouldn't be such a bad way to go." he says with a smile.

Ivy just stand there in shock at what she was just told, the young man standing before her was no _immune_ to ALL of her poisons. Then what he said about her being beautiful caused her to blush slightly since it wasn't often that she was called beautiful besides when she used her pheromones on someone.

Naruto just stared at ivy with a smile as she thought all of this "My offer of helping you is still open you know" he says getting her attention.

Ivy's eyes widen hearing him say this especially since she had just tried to kill him "How can I be sure you won't betray me like all the others have?" she asks hesitant to accept his offer.

Naruto smiles before walking over to a dying plant in a plant pot and gather some of Kurama's purified chakra before channeling it to his hand giving it a deep blue glow. Naruto places his glowing hand over the plan and injects it with the chakra causing it to become green again and perfectly healthy. After seeing that the plant is healthy again he cuts the flow of chakra to his hand and picks the pot up before walking over to a shocked Ivy and handing it to her.

Ivy watches as the young man walks over to one of the plants that she had been nursing back to health and his hand glows green before the plant begins to get better right before her eyes. He then walks over to her and hands her the now perfectly healthy plant. Ivy inspects the plant and can't believe what she is seeing, the plant is healthier than ever and the soil it's in is now three times more rich and full of nutrients. Ivy looks back up to Naruto with shock written clearly on her face "How did you do that?" she asks.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "I am unique and have a energy inside me that has a positive effect on the environment and life itself" he says before once more gather the purified chakra to his hand and placing it on her cheek.

When his hand makes contact with her cheek Ivy is nearly overwhelmed by the sensation of the energy pouring into her. It is warm and at the same time pleasant, so pleasant in fact that she nearly moaned before she caught herself. As the energy continued to spread throughout her body it made her feel more energetic as if all the fatigue that had accumulated was being washed away. She also began feeling something that she hadn't felt in a long time...safe as if all her worries and woes were washed away by this energy radiating from the blonde young man standing before her.

Naruto cuts the flow of chakra and removes his hand from her much to her disappointment if the look in her eyes was anything to go by and smiles "So Ivy I'm still waiting on that answer to if yiou want my help or not?" he says.

Ivy comes down from the amazing feeling she was experiencing and refocuses on the blonde "I accept however you have to promise me on your life that you won't betray me. I have been offered help many times before only to be betrayed every time" she says hesitantly.

Naruto smiles "Ivy I promise on my life that I will never betray you and it is my ninja way to never go back on a promise. However you must promise me that you will only kill if there is absolutely no other alternative and it must be in self-defense" he says seriously.

Ivy raises an eyebrow at the part about him being a ninja but files it away for later "Very well I promise that I will only kill as a last resort and even then only in self-defense" she says.

Naruot nods hearing this "Sounds good now allow me to formally introduce myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki aka Sage" he says with a overly dramatic bow.

Ivy giggles a little seeing this before playfully lifting the sides of her button up shirt as if they were the sides of a dress and curtsying "Greetings Naruto Uzumaki I am Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy" she says playfully before the two break out in laughter.

A few minutes later the two recover from their laughter and Naruto hands Ivy a piece of paper with some numbers on it "This is my phone number Ivy, feel free to call if you ever need help or just someone to talk to" he says with a smile handing her the paper.

Ivy takes the paper and holds onto it "I look forward to working with you _"And possibly getting to know you better""_ she says while thinking the last part with a slight blush on her green cheeks.

Naruto smiles hearing this "Well until then Ivy I will better get going" he says before vanishing in a leaf body fliker surprising her but causing her to chuckle a little after he left and think about how interesting her life was going to be working with Naruto Uzumaki…and possibly getting to know him better she thinks with a blush on her cheeks after all that energy he used felt _**Heavenly**_.

Naruto reappears on top of a building overlooking the city and sense someone behind him and smirks recognizing the energy signature "Hello Batman nice night isn't it?" he asks.

The caped crusader walks up beside Narut oand looks out over the city "Yes it is and surprisingly quiet too. How has your first time out been so far?" he asks.

Naruto shrugs "Nothing really worth mentioning just jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for anything suspicious but didn't find anything" he says leaving out that he met Ivy and offered to help her legally.

Batman nods hearing this "Very good it seems you are getting the hang of things fairly quickly then. How long do you think you will stay in Gotham?" he asks the blonde shinobi turned hero.

Naruto shrugs hearing this "Don't know really maybe a week or two so that I can possibly make myself known a little bit and maybe have a run-in with one of your resident baddies" he answers.

Batman nods hearing this "Very well I will also introduce you to my two apprentices sometime within the week. However if you do encounter one of the local criminals don't take them lightly as they are very deadly" he warns advising the young shinobi to not be overconfident which could easily lead to him getting injured or even killed.

Naruto nods hearing this "Your talking to the guy who fought against and defeated a man who was able to single handley take on tens of thousands of what you would classify as Meta-humans. However I will be careful Batman after all I did just get a second shot at life and I am not going to waste it I owe it to everyone who died during the war" he says seriously.

Batman nods hearing this understanding what Naruto is saying "Very well see you again soon" he says before disappearing back into the shadows leaving Naruto alone on the rooftop once again.

Naruto looks out over the city of Gotham before wiping a tear from his eye. He would make the most of this second chance at life and live for everyone who died back in the Fourth Shinobi War just like he told Batman. Naruto then jumps off the roof and begins patrolling the the city once again after all the Sage was just getting started.

 **End Chapter 3**

 **Quick AN: Hello just want to say sorry once agai for the delay on this chapter. I will try to begin updating my stories more often starting in January. I have just been really busy the last couple of weeks what with the holidays and my birthday coming up as my birthday is December 25** **th** **.**

 **Also I know that Poison Ivy may seem a little OOC but it my opinion she is someone who has suffered a lot in her life and has been betrayed multiple times which make sher lest trusting of new people. However deep down she is a good person who just wants to protect the environment.**

 ***Apparaently that is the actual name for the coat that Naruto wears in the series.**


	4. Chapter 4 Arrival at Metropolis

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Hello again everyone sorry for the delay on getting my stories updated but I have been really busy what with the aftermath of the holidays and FINALLY getting a new laptop and having to set it up along with transferring over all of my stories and chapters to it. There is also the fact that I recently got into Game of Thrones yeah it's probably pretty clear what happened there. Then I finally got around to playing Batman Arkham Knight and loved it…EXCEPT FOR ALL THE STUPID RIDDLER TROPHIES AND RIDDLES! Finally I recently started watching a lot of comic videos on Youtube that explain all that happens in some of the arc for various series and the origins/history for certain characters.**

 **I also spent a lot of time fully planning out how I want this story to go and basically have it as an 8-Part Story with the possibility of making a Sequel of sorts. I will mainly keep the Parts a secret but I will say that Parts 1 and 2 are Naruto's arrival in the DC Universe and then Season 1 of Young Justice. Then there will be an Interlude that will cover the 5 year timeskip between Seasons 1 and 2 that will have 3 significant mini-parts making up the whole thing that carry over through the rest of the story. Part 4 will be Season 2 of Young Justice and Parts 5-8 will remain a secret since that is when things get REALLY interesting since I am going into uncharted waters there so to speak since Young Justice never/still hasn't gotten a Season 3.**

 **Anyway enough of my excuses for being late and now to answer a few reviews.**

 **Eniox27: Thanks for the info and possible ideas regarding the Scale Release and I will definitely consider some of those possibilities and give you credit for them if I use them.**

 **TheBigBruteOmega: Thanks and I am thinking of using her New 52 appearance since that version of her has been growing on me. However for what I have planned she will still be with Joker at this point in time…For Now.**

 **Jebest4781: Great to see another review from you since yours are some of the most helpful to me. In regards to the Harem it will be on the small-medium size since I am thinking of only 6-7 girls being in it. However the 7** **th** **girl is one that I am on the fence about at the moment since she could open up a lot of possibilities in the story.**

 **In regards to Power Girl I have something REALLY special in mind planned for her that you will likely see in this chapter. It is something that I have Never seen done before and it will had a lot of depth to her and Naruto's relationship along with the other girls…I hope. I also will NOT be using the New 52 version of Super Girl and therefore Power Girl.**

 **Bionic Excorsit: Sorry but I cannot reveal if Catwoman will be with Naruto or Batman since it would reveal spoilers for later parts in the story.**

 **Rebmul: Thanks and I am not sure if I will have Harley change her name when she becomes a good guy or not.**

 **Gogeta444: I am not sure but I will take it into consideration…no promises though.**

 **Calebros: I will consider adding a LITTLE orange to his costume but you have to understand this is just his first costume and many characters often change or modify their costumes.**

 **Link Valor: HOLY SHIT that is an amazing review so much detail and depth. I will try to work on the few grammar mistakes and especially the character interactions. In regards to Poison Ivy conversation and her blushing to much the only response I could think of to possibly justify would be that since she is used to being the flirt of conversations Narutos interactions could have surprised her.**

 **Blaze1992: No he will not use Tonfa blades however I am toying with the idea of giving Naruto a bow of some kind. Naruto will not travel the stars and the story will take place on Earth.**

 **Cloud Narukami: No she will not be in the harem she will play a Big Sister role to Naruto.**

 **Now to everyone else who reviewed thank you, and to everyone who wished me a happy birthday thank you as well.**

 **Also when I have someone refer to Naruto as "Sage" he will obviously be in costume but I may still use "Naruto" when he responds or something similar. I know it sounds confusing but you will see what I mean in this chapter.**

Naruto was currently in his Sage costume sitting on top of a building in Metropolis. He had left Gotham a week prior after spending about a month there. During the month Batman introduced his two protégés Robin and Batgirl to him. He also had officially made his debut as a hero when he helped Batman take down Two Face-formerly known as Harvey Dent-who along with his goons were robbing a bank.

During his time in Gotham he had also spent time with Poison Ivy and they got to know each other better. He even helped her by sneaking into Star Labs and "Borrowing" some of their files about them illegally dumping toxic chemicals in a nature preserve. Then while under a **henge** he represented Ivy as her attorney and brought the evidence to court. Star Labs stood no chance and were not only HEAVILY fined but also were forced to shut down multiple branches of their company after a further investigation led to inhumane experiments on animals being discovered at multiple locations.

Naruto stands up when he sense three people land behind him and turns to see Superman along with two blonde haired blue eyed females who could go for sisters standing behind him.

The shorter of the two girls had medium-length blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue spandex leotard with the same yellow crest with a red "S" on it as Superman. Too finish off her outfit she had a pair of knee-high red boots on and a red cape that draped over her shoulders and wrapped around her neck **(Her New 52 look)**.

Naruto nearly did a double take when he first saw the older blonde standing next to her since she looked almost exactly like Samui. She had blonde hair cut short so that it went down to the base of her skull and blue eyes. She wore a white leotard with a portion of the chest area above her very large breasts cut out making a cleavage window and had a blue belt held together by a red buckle just above her stomach area. She also had on a pair of blue gloves that went to just below her elbows and complimented her blue knee-high boots. Like the other blonde she had on a red cape but it was draped over her left shoulder and had a red buckle that held it in place and connected it to the other part of the cape via a red belt that ran just above her cleavage window **(Her New 52 Look).**

Superman smiles as he sees Naruto in his costume and has to admit to himself it looks pretty badass…and he was kind of jealous of that if he was to be honest "Sage it's good to see you again. How do you like Metropolis so far?" he asks.

Naruto smiles behind his face mask "It's good to see you again too Superman. My visit so far has been pretty good and you have a beautiful city here and is very lively. It certainly beats the dark and somewhat depressing feeling I got from Gotham" he says with a chuckle at the end.

Superman chuckles hearing this "Yes Gotham can give you that kind of feeling" he says before gesturing to the two young ladies accompanying him "Allow me to introduce my cousin Kara A.K.A. Supergirl, and my other cousin Powergirl A.K.A. Karen" he says shocking the two young woman that he would so freely give out their names to the mysterious blonde young man standing before them.

Supergirl is the first to recover from her shock "Kal-El what the HELL! You just gave away are identities to a complete stranger!" she yells in shock.

Superman just waves her off and chuckles "Calm down Kara we have nothing to fear from him he is the one I told you and Karen about on the way here" he says causing Kara's eyes to widen.

Karen raises an eyebrow hearing this "You mean he is the "Unofficial" League member and the "Apprentice" of the League" she says wondering who the young blonde male standing before them is to get such a privilege.

Superman nods his head in response to her question "Yes he is that person, Sage if you would introduce yourself" he asks.

Naruto nods and smiles behind his face mask "Hello I am Sage A.K.A. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. It's nice to meet the both of you" he says missing the look of shock and hope that quickly passes through Powergirls eyes when she hears his name. However before he can go further into his introduction they all hear two explosions off in the distance.

The group turns their heads to the sound of the explosions and Superman uses his super vision to spot Livewire robbing a bank on one side of the city and Toyman attacking a restaurant full of people on the other side of the city. Superman turns to the three blondes "Livewire is robbing a band and Toyman is attacking a restaurant full of people" he says informing them of the situation.

Superman then thinks for a minute before coming to a decision "Supergirl you and I will take care of Toyman, Sage you and Powergirl will handle Livewire understood?" he says getting nods from the group before he and Supergirl take off towards Toyman.

Naruto turns to Powergirl and smirks "Well ready to save the day?" he asks getting a smirk from Powergirl before they head towards the bank with Powergirl flying in the air and Naruto leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

As the two are making their way towards Livewires location Powergirl keeps discretely looking at Naruto from the corner of her eye " _Is it really him? The name is the same but could it really be him? I need to wait and see if he has the same abilities instead of rushing in"_ she thinks as they reach the bank and find Livewire shooting lighting at some cops who are taking cover behind their cop cars.

Livewire has slicked back spiky blue hair and light blue eyes with black mascara around them. She is wearing a black long-sleeve leotard with a lightning bolt shape cut down the middle, blue gloves, and black thigh-high boots. As she fires another bolt of lightning at one of the cops who had popped his head out of cover she laughs "Haha take that pigs I'm going to make bacon out of you!" she yells and is about to fire another bolt of lightning at them when she hears someone yell "DYNAMIC ENTRY!". Livewire pauses for a moment and begins to say "Dynamic wha-"only to get a kick to her head slamming her into the wall of the bank.

Naruto lands on his feet after kicking Livewire into the bank wall and smiles "I have wanted to use that to make an entrance since I first saw Gai-sensei and Lee do it" he says before turing to see Powergirl with wide eyes causing him to raise an eyebrow "What's with that look is there something on my face?" he asks snapping her out of her daze just in time for the both of them to dodge a bolt of lightning fired from the hole in the wall.

Livewire walks out from the hole in the with a scowl on her face "Okay who the hell is the wise guy that just dropped kicked me into a frigging wall!" she yells before spotting Powergirl and a blonde haired young man standing next to her. Livewire sighs "Great it's the big breasted bitch of Superman and some unknown yet admittedly handsome blonde guy" she says.

Naruto just raises an eyebrow hearing this "Did she just say I was handsome?" he asks Powergirl.

Powergirl just nods her head "Yes she did…Did she just call me a big breasted bitch of Superman?" she asks her eye twitching dangerously.

Naruto nods his head "Yes she did" he says having an idea of where this was heading.

Powergirl cracks her knuckles dangersouly with a wicked smirk on her face "That's what I thought" she says before rocketing forward and slamming her fist into Livewire's abdomen doubling her over and causing sit to fly out of her mouth before she is slammed back into the bank wall. Powergirl rockets afterward Livewire and the two disappear into the bank where the sounds of fighting are soon heard coming from.

Naruto just stands there listening to the fighting going on as one of the cops looks out from cover and spots him just standing there "Aren't you going to go and help her? And who the hell are you?" he asks.

Naruto looks over to the cop with a deadpan expression on his face "The name is Sage and one thing I have learned in my young life is that you NEVER get between and enraged woman and what has made her angry…especially if said woman has super strength" he says before shuddering involuntarily at the times he had done just that.

The cop just nods his head then thinks of something "Wait you name is Sage like the seasoning?" he asks genuinely curious.

Naruto nods "Yes like the seaso-Wait a minute no NOT like the seasoning! Sage like the people who are able to connect with Nature and feel the energy of the earth" he yells dumbfounded at the thought seriously who would be stupid enough to name themselves after a spice? Naruto then ducks to avoid the body of a very bruised Livewire who goes flying over his head and crashes into a street light.

Livewire pulls herself out from the indent she made when her body crashed into the street light and spits out a glob of blood "That's it bitch I am going to fry you ass!" she yells before gathering electricity from the broken light and launching it at Powergirl hitting her and knocking her to the ground .

Livewire keeps up the electrical assault as she walks towards the thrashing form of Powergirl who is trying to get up and smirks cruelly "How do you like that bitch? I am going to enjoying frying your ass and melting those big breasts of yours right off your body. After all you seem so proud of them considering how you practically have them on display for everyone to see with that outfit of yours" she says continuing to electrocute her.

Powergirl glares up at Livewire as she tries to get up until she hears Naruto yell "Rasengan" and thrust a blue sphere of energy that he is holding in his hand into Livewire's back causing her to spiral into a wall knocking her out in the process. Powergirls eyes widen seeing the attack as she thinks " _That attack! It has to be him since only HE was able to use that attack!"_.

Naruto looks over to the unconscious Livewire and smirks before helping Powergirl up "You okay?" he asks considering she was just blasted by electricity which hurts like hell something he has had firsthand experience with.

Powergirl snaps out of her daze and nods "Yes I am fine and thank you for the help" she says as the cops put special electricity negating cuffs on Livewire and haul her to a special rubber lined armored van.

The two then notice Superman and Supergirl land in front of them with an unconscious Toyman in hand. Superman looks over to Livewire being taken into custody then over to the slightly singed Powergirl "So how were things over here?" he asks getting a small giggle from Supergirl upon seeing Powergirls slightly frizzy hair from the electricity.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "Well we took care of Livewire pretty easily but she got a lucky shot off at Powergirl which explains her current look" he says holding in a chuckle but receive a light smack to the back of the head from Powergirl. Naruto turns to Powergirl to say something but the look in her eyes shuts him up immediately.

Powergirl then looks to Superman "If that will be all I will be heading home to get cleaned up and rest" she says before handing Naruto a slip of paper with a series of numbers on it "That is my phone number call me sometime maybe we can hang out off duty" she says before taking off leaving a speechless Naruto and a gaping Supergirl.

Naruto turns to Superman and asks "What was that all about?" getting a chuckle from Superman as a response.

Superman then throws his arm over Naruto's shoulder and smiles "That my friend is the mystery known as a female. Now it is time for you to meet possibly the greatest threat to all superheroes but at the same time one of the most necessary ones…" he says trailing off and causing Naruto to gulp slightly "…Reporters" he says laughing as Naruto face plants to the ground and Supergirl just shakes her head at her cousins antics as a group of reports begin to crowd around the trio.

 ***Several Hours Later***

Powergirl A.K.A. Karen Starr walks out from her bathroom wrapped in and drying her hair. On her mind was one Sage A.K.A. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. It was a shock to her when she saw him use the Rasengan something she has only seen one other person use before. She walks over to one of her closets and moves her clothers out of the way to reveal a rectangular box.

Karen picks up the rectangular box and walks over to her bed and sits on the edge of it before opening the box to reveal a scroll. She pulls the scroll out and unrolls it slightly before sticking her thumb in her mouth and covering it in saliva before pressing it to a series of black symbols on the scroll causing a poof of smoke.

As the smoke clears it reveals three objects in her hands. The first object is a simple gold chain necklace with a heart shaped pendant attached to it. The second object is a picture that shows a younger version of herself wearing the same outfit that Supergirl wears and six other girls all standing around a smiling spiky blonde haired young man with three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek.

The first woman has green skin, green eyes, and crimson red hair. She is wearing a black and light green bodysuit with vines wrapped around her forearms and thighs.

Next to her is a young woman with golden-orange skin and green eyes wearing a slightly revealing purple outfit and boots with sliver bracers around her wrists.

The next woman appears to be in her early twenties with blue eyes and has blonde hair pulled into two pigtails. She is wearing a orange and black leather biker bikini top, hot pants, and boots that go up to her knees.

Next to her is another green skinned young woman with fiery red hair, red eyes, and freckles covering the tops of her cheeks and over the top of her nose. She is wearing a white short sleeve shirt with two red straps over it in an "X" pattern, a blue skirt, blue boots, and a blue cape covering her shoulders and neck and held in place by a gold brooch.

The next woman appears to be in her early twenties, has spiky ice-blue hair, and blue eys. She is wearing a dark blue leotard with a star-like shape with a blue gem inside it on her chest. She has a pair of blue gloves with white fur at the tops of them on that go up to biceps. Her boots are also blue with white fur at the top of them and go up to just below her knees and cover part of her light blue stockings that go up to her mid-thigh.

The last woman appears to be in her mid-twenties and has blonde hair, and green eyes. She is wearing a skintight black leather biker jacket that is partially unzipped exposing some of her cleavage. A pair of skintight black leather pants that show off her curves, and black high heel boots.

Karen wipes a tear from her eyes as she runs her hand over the picture before setting on the bed and looking at the last item. It is a circle of white spandex with a stylized red swirl-like leaf, and the missing piece to her Powergirl costume.

Karen begins to reseal the items back into the scroll before taking one last look at the picture and smiles fondly at the young spiky haired blonde with whiskers like marks on his cheeks before resealing it, and putting the scroll back in the box and then said box back in the closet. She then puts on her pajamas and gets into bed and closes her eyes with a smile on her face "I have finally found you again…beloved" she says before falling asleep and dreaming of a certain spiky haired blonde.

 **End Chapter 4**

 **AN: Yeah a REALLY Evil cliffhanger right there but had to do it. Naruto has made it to Metroplis and met Supergirl and Powergirl along with having his first "On Screen" fight against a villain from the DC Universe.**

 **Anyway that's all for now and I will try to begin updating my stories more frequently but with Naruto Storm 4 coming out on the 9** **th** **I am not sure how that will go since I will likely be really busy playing that for a little while. However I will try to work on my stories when I need a little break from Naruto Storm 4.**


	5. Chapter 5 Past Revealed

**Chapter 5**

 **AN: Surprise everyone I am back for another chapter of Maelstrom in DC. I have been REALLY motivated to work on this story lately since I have been on a big DC binge. I bought the movie "Batman Assault on Arkham" the other day and it was AWESOME! I loved the humor that was present in the story along with how well each character was portrayed especially Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, and the Joker.**

 **The voices for each character were also spot on except for Batman in my opinion. I think that the main problem I am having with the voice is that I am so used to hearing the Batman Arkham Game series that I need time to get readjusted to hearing other people play the role.**

 **Anyway I would also like to announce that I have hit 588 Followers *My second highest out of all of my stories*, 479 Favorites, and 117 Reviews *As of the time I am writing this*. I would like to thank each and every one of you for all the support I have received for this story already since it means a lot to me that people are enjoying my work.**

 **Now onto to answer a few reviews as this Author Note has dragged on longer than it should have.**

 **AizenTheGoat: No you didn't miss anything and your question will be answered in this chapter.**

 **Rebmul: None of his wives have been reincarnated and none of them will be. The reason behind the mention of Samui was because Powergirl looks so much like her if you compare them side by side. Think of it like meeting someone who looks so much like someone you know that you momentarily think it's them before remembering it isn't. It is really common in people who have recently lost someone important to them like a loved one.**

 **Eniox27: No it isn't time travel, you will find out what the whole part about Powergirl recognizing Naruto is about in this chapter.**

 **Blaze1992: Yeah that was pretty evil of me to end it there on that huge cliffhanger...on the bright side the answers to it will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Killjoy3000: Thank you**

 **Alex2909: Yes she does and it will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **DragonPony 022: Thank you, The fallout behind Naruto and Powergirl having a history will begin this chapter and might carry over to at least the first half of the next chapter depending on how long this chapter gets. If it starts to get really long I will have to break it up into two parts.**

 **Spark681: No Naruto was the only one transferred to the DC Universe, like I stated in one of the response above Powergirl only reminded him of Samui due to their similar appearances/looks.**

 **01eggy10: Thank you and I am glad you liked the fight scene. Fight scenes are one of the areas of writing I have the most trouble with and am trying to get better at writing them. So hearing that you liked it really means a lot and tells me that my skills are improving.**

 **Jebest4781: Thank you and the answer to your guesses will be answered in this chapter.**

 **ReadingAngel: Thank you for the positive feedback.**

 **Darrius212: Thank you for the positive feedback.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: I more or less have the harem already picked out and locked but I MAY consider adding 1 more girl to it but that is a BIG maybe, and I will most likely keep the harem as is but if I do decide to add 1 more girl I will take Raven into consideration.**

 **Brysonmcginnis17: No she is not Samui reincarnated or Samui in any form.**

 **Well that's all for reviews and to everyone else who reviewed with positive feedback that I didn't get to Thank You for the support. Also on a side not should I keep writing Powergirl as "Powergirl" or should I change it to Power Girl? This is something that I have been thinking about for a while since I have seen it spelled both ways.**

 **Narutos Confirmed Harem: Poison Ivy, Powergirl, Miss Martian, Harley Quinn, Starfire, ?, ?. However you can probably figure out who the last two are since I pretty much gave them away last chapter when Powergirl was looking at the picture.**

 **Anyway here is Chapter 5 of Maelstrom in DC:**

 ***Karen Starr/Powergirl's Apartment the next morning. Roughly 1 year and 2 months from the start of Young Justice Canon***

Karen woke the next morning well rested considering she had dreamt about her blonde haired beloved. She couldn't believe that she had finally found him and while eating a bowl of cereal for breakfast she decided to caller her best friend Helena Wayne and tell her the news.

Karen picked up her cell phone and dialed Helena's number and after waiting for a moment she heard Helena yawn before answering "Huh Karen is that you? Furthermore why are you calling so early in the morning I just recently fell asleep after patrolling all night" Helena answers tiredly.

Karen raises an eyebrow hearing this before looking over to the clock on the wall and notices that it is only 5:30 am causing her to sweat drop in embarrassment at waking her friend up so early. Karen gulps slightly knowing how grumpy Helena can be when she doesn't get enough sleep "Sorry I didn't notice what time it was, but you won't believe what happened yesterday!" she says excitedly.

On the other end of the phone Helena raises an eyebrow at her best friends excited voice because in the last five years she has never sounded so excited before "I don't know did you come across a really good sale at the mall or something?" she says honestly having no clue what Karen was talking about.

Karen deadpans hearing Helena's guess "No I found HIM Helena, after 5 years I finally found HIM!" she nearly yells into the phone.

Helena's eyes nearly pop out of her head hearing this as there is only one person Karen would be so excited about finding and has spent the last five years looking for "Are you absolutely sure it is HIM Karen? I don't want you to get your hopes up only to for them to crashing down in the event you made a mistake" she asks wanting her friend to take her time instead of rushing in.

Karen shakes her head hearing this "Helena he had the same NAME and he used the **Rasengan!** Something only HE could do" she exclaims trying to make Helena see reason.

Helena eyes widen hearing this before she realizes something and rubs the bridge of her nose "Okay Karen I'll admit that really nails it down. However you have to remember something, it is THIS dimensions Naruto not the one from Earth 2. For all you know he could have all the same abilities but have a totally different personality. Furthermore even if they both have the same personality you can't just spring something like the two of you being in a relationship in another dimension on him out of the blue…it's one of the reasons I haven't revealed myself to this dimensions version of my parent's and changed my last name from Wayne to Bertinelli" she explains trying to make Karen see reason and stating why she changed her last name.

Karen's eyes begin to tear up as Helena explains all this as she realizes that her friend is right. Karen wipes the tears from her eyes as she begins to remember what happened 5 years ago and how both she and Helena ended up in this dimension.

 ***Flashback 5-Years Ago in the Earth 2 Dimension***

The end of the world was the perfect description for the state that the planet was in. For over a year the entire world had been united and at war against Darkseid and the forces of Apokolips after their invasion of Earth began. Nearly all of the Earth's superheroes had been killed in the fighting and the enemy forces just kept coming.

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman are all that is left of the big name super heroes. Supergirl Kara Zor-El cousin of Superman and Helena Wayne daughter of Bruce Wayne A.K.A. Batman and Selena Kyle A.K.A. Catwoman were all that was left of the other heroes.

Parademons the soldiers of Darkseid are everywhere and while Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and the remaining forces of the United Earth do their best to fight them off but the Earth had just lost too many of its forces and defenders. It had come down to one make or break final chance to stop the invasion.

Batman came up with the plan for Superman, Wonder Woman, and himself to assault the transmitting tower that enables the Parademons to Boom Tube down to Earth. By destroying the transmitter it would cut off Darkseid's nearly endless supply of troops and end the invasion.

Batman scales the transmitting tower to upload a virus into the tower that will destroy it, with his daughter Helena Wayne in her Robin costume providing backup in the Bat Jet.

Wonder Woman lets out a battle cry as she slices the head off of two more parademons. The last of the amazons she wasn't fighting for justice she was fighting to stop the invasion…and for Revenge! The Parademons had killed all of her fellow amazons even her mother, and they had killed the young man she had come to see as her son in all but blood.

Superman rips another Parademon in half before moving on to the next one but his mind was not in the battle, it was distracted by the recent loss of Louis Lane the woman he loved. This was proving to be a costly mistake as he was beginning to get overwhelmed by Parademons without even realizing it.

Hundreds of miles away from the battle Supergirl was watching over a military transport of a nuclear missile that would be used as a last ditch effort if Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman failed. However like her cousin her mind was also elsewhere. She was thinking of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze aka Kage a hero who she had come to love and was in a relationship with before the invasion started and who had died in battle six months ago.

Supergirl reaches into the front of her costume and pulls out a necklace with a golden heart locket on it and smiles sadly as she looks at it. Pressing a button on the side the locket pops open to reveal a picture of herself and Naruto smiling with him standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head on her shoulder.

On the other side of the locket is a small picture of herself and Naruto along with six other girls of various ages ranging from the same age as her and Naruto to looking like they were in their early twenties. All of these girls were smiling at the camera and Kara wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at the smiles on her fellow girlfriends faces…all of whom had died in this invasion along with the boy she and the rest of them loved.

Kara's eyes land on a spiky icy-blue haired woman with blue eyes. This woman was Louise Lincoln formerly known as the villainess Killer Frost before she fell in love with Naruto and turned away from a life of crime. She then became a hero like him and changed her name to Crystal Frost. She was the first to die when she tried to protect a hospital full of wounded civilians from the Parademons.

Using her ice powers Crystal was able to save the hospital from the initial attack but it proved to only be a diversion as a larger force of Parademons attacked from behind and blew up the hospital with Crystal still on the roof. Her sudden death shocked the group and saddened them greatly especially Naruto but they didn't have time to grieve as the invasion was just getting started.

Kara then looks at the faces of two of the women, one with crimson red hair, green eyes, and green. The other with blonde hair pulled into two pig-tails and blue eyes. Pamela Isly also known as Poison Ivy, and Harleen Quinzel also known as Harley Quinn two of Gotham City's most infamous villainesses. However much like with Crystal the two of them eventually fell in love with Naruto and gave up on a life of crime and later became heroes.

The two of them both died when a large force of Parademons attacked a forest that Ivy had been secretly growing special plants that would release a massive cloud of spores that would be toxic to the Parademons in. The Parademons used a large particle canon to blast the entire forest along with Ivy and Harley off the face of the Earth leaving only a massive smoking crater where the forest once stood. Like with Crystal their death greatly saddened the remaining members of the group but they had to keep fighting. However it was at this time that Naruto began to change and was becoming more ruthless and reckless when he fought the Parademons.

Kara wipes another tear from her eye as she looks at the smiling yet somewhat bashful looking face of a green skinned redhead with red eyes, and freckles on the tops over her cheeks that ran over her nose. This was M'gan M'orrz also known as Miss Martian and Megan Morrz the niece of J'ohn J'onnz* the Martian Manhunter one of the founding members of the Justice League. When Megan first came to Earth she was incredibly shy but over time grew out of her shyness with the help of the young man and eventually like the other girls came to love him.

Megan died when she used her telekinetic powers to create a shield to stop a laser blast that a group of Parademons fired at some school buses that were filled with civilians trying to escape the small town of Happy Harbor where one of the Justice Leagues former bases known as Mt. Justice resided. Megan was able to protect the school buses but the strain from holding back the laser was too much for her tiring her out and her shield failed. The laser blast vaporized her in the blink of an eye right in front of Naruto's eyes as he tried to get to her in time to save her.

This sent him into a rage and he then proceeded to brutally slaughter every last Parademon in the area. By the time he was done there was a mountain of dead Parademons and the entire town of Happy Harbor and Mount Justice was completely leveled.

The group had a small break from the fighting at this time and used it to mourn the loss of Crystal, Ivy, Harley, and Megan. However Kara and the remaining female members of the group a red head with golden-orange skin and green eyes Tamaranian named Kori'andar or Starfire, and a blonde haired green eyed woman in her mid twenties named Talia al Ghul noticed a change in the young man who they all loved.

His eyes which had once been a bright and lively sapphire blue color had lost nearly all their light and became dull and nearly lifeless. He also would often hold his head in his hands and mutter the phrase "Not Again, Not Again" over and over after Megan's death. This worried the three girls greatly since they hadn't seen him like this before and knew he had a history of PTSD or (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). However he had nearly recovered fully from his PTSD mere months before the Invasion and hadn't relapsed until now.

It was then that it the three women finally realized that the trigger for his relapse was Megan's death. The three then went on to comfort the young man and questioned him about his relapse.

Naruto told them that this wasn't the first war he had been in which shocked the three greatly. He then went on to tell them about how he wasn't from their dimension and how his home world had been engulfed in a war for survival when a mad man declared war on the entire world. He then explained how he loved a girl from his home village who like Megan suffered from self-confidence issues but overtime came to overcome them and become one of the strongest among their age group. However during the war she died and he had blamed himself for it since if he had been there for her sooner she would have grown even stronger and possibly been able to survive. The young man then went on to tell that in the end he killed the mad man but was sent to their dimension when the man used one last attack on him before dying from his wounds.

The three women were shocked by what Naruto had told them and listened as he continued on. He then went on to explain how when he first met Megan he saw much of the girl he loved in her and made a vow to help her overcome her self-confidence issues and become strong enough to protect herself. The young man then went to explain that like the girl from his home he came to love Megan just like how he loved each of them.

Kara, Starfire and Talia wrapped the young man in a hug and comforted him as he broke down and cried for what seemed like hours. However the group's short break from the fighting came to a quick end and they were once more thrust into war against Darkseid's forces.

It was two weeks after the death of Megan that tragedy struck the group once more. During a battle to try and take back Central City which had recently fallen to the Parademons Talia began to get overwhelmed by the Parademons. She had recently became the leader of the League of Assassin's which she renamed the League of Protectors after her father Ra's Al Ghul sacrificed himself to save her from a Parademon.

The plan was for Talia and the entire remaining forces of the League of Protectors to infiltrate Central City and set up ambushes and sabotage key enemy installations before the main forces began their attack. Talia and her group were successful in their part of the mission and the attack began and for a while it looked like the forces of Earth were finally going to win for once. However at that moment a boom tube opened up right above the city and tens of thousands of Parademons poured out from it and began laying waste to everyone in the city.

The order to retreat was given and the League of Protectors lived up to their new name by protecting the bulk of the retreating allied force but in doing so were wiped out, but not before taking at least 10,000 of the Parademons with them a remarkable feat considering their remaining members only numbered around 500.

Talia who had also been protecting the retreating allied forces was the only one left of the League but was quickly becoming overwhelmed and was heavily injured from the fighting. Starfire seeing this rushed into to try and get her out of there but was impaled from behind by multiple spears and fell to the ground mere feet from where Talia had just fallen after being impaled through the stomach by a sword.

Starfire seeing this and knowing that both of them were fatally wounded looked to Talia who just nodded as Starfire began to gather all of her remaining energy in her. She shakily got to her feet and began fighting the Parademons again all the while gathering more and more energy within her and getting hit by more and more spears. After nearly five minutes and being impaled by nearly 20 spears Starfire closed he eyes and released all her build up energy at once vaporizing herself, Talia, all the surrounding Parademons, and the majority of Central City in a single massive green explosion.

Naruto who was off fighting a few miles outside of Central City suddenly felt Starfire and Talia's life signatures vanish and turned to see the green explosion and recognized as the same type of energy that Starfire used when she fired her "Star Bolts". Realizing that he had lost two more of his loved ones something within him snapped and he blacked out.

Naruto awoke five days later to the worried faces of Superman, Batman, Helena who he saw as a sister and her seeing him as a brother, Wonder Woman who saw him has a son and he saw as a mother, and finally Kara only one of his girlfriends who was still alive. Superman went on to tell him that when he blacked out he suddenly transformed into a massive red furred fox with 9 tails and began laying waste to all the Parademons around him and then moved on to any that were remaining in what was left of Central City.

Superman then went on to tell him that the allied forces were calling the whole event "The Raging Red Fox of Sorrows" since the whole time he was in that form he appeared to be crying. It was then that that Batman asked what that form was.

Naruto sighed before explaining to them the same thing he had told Starfire, Talia, and Kara about how he was from a different dimension and everything about his arrival into their dimension. He then went on to explain the events that took place the night of his birth, about the Kyuubi who he later befriended and learned was Kurama.

The group was shocked by what they were just told and then asked if Kurama was still within him. Naruto shook his head hearing this and explained how when he arrived in this dimension one of the first things he did was check to see if Kurama was still with him by entering his mindscape. However instead of finding Kurama all he found was a small red scroll that Kurama left him.

Naruto then went on to explain that in the scroll Kurama had written that he had to use all of his energy and even his very life-force to protect him from getting ripped apart at the atomic level during the trip through the dimensional gap. Naruto then explained that the reason he kept this secret was because Kurama was the last reminder he had of his home and that he had come to see him as a brother and losing him was hard on him.

The group understood what Naruto meant and fter wishing him a speedy revocery and left leaving him alone with his thoughts. As he laid there Naruto couldn't help but think of what had really happened when he blacked out. He had appeared in his mindscape and saw a small red flame that then spoke in Kurama's voice. The flame told him it was one last gift to Naruto a onetime blocker for an extremely traumatic event. It then went on to explain that when Starfire and Talia died Naruto's mind had effectively broke and he had subconsciously drawn on the last little remainder of Kurama's chakra that had been in his charka coils. However since Kurama wasn't present in him it had consumed him which led to him transforming into Kurama for a short period of time to repair his mental state explaining why he was seen crying.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard but smiled melancholically at Kurama saving one last time. For the next week Naruto relaxed and recovered while Kara and Wonder Woman tried to help him cope with the loss of Starfire and Talia. On the outside this appeared to be working but on the inside Naruto was still broken from the loss of not only Starfire and Talia but also Ivy, Harley, Megan, and Crystal.

A month later in another offensive this time to try and retake Metropolis which had fallen a week prior Naruto finally broke completely. For an entire week he fought non-stop around the clock against the Parademons and no matter how much Kara, Wonder Woman, or anyone else tried to stop him he just continued fighting. The battle escalated to the point that the allied forces were forced to retreat or risk being caught in the crossfire leaving Naruto alone to continue his fight.

When the fighting finally stopped and silence fell on city of Metropolis, Kara and Wonder Woman rushed into the city to try and find Naruto, what they saw shocked them beyond belief. Millions of dead Parademons filled the ruins of the city their bodies piled so high in some places that they created mountains higher than the skyscrapers that once resided in the city.

Kara and Wonder Woman finally found Naruto lying in the center of a deep crater…dead. He had nearly two dozen spears sticking out of his chest, was missing his right arm from the elbow down, and he was missing his ring and pinkie fingers from his left hand. He had a gash going from above his left eye down to his second whisker mark on the same cheek; finally his left leg was severed at the knee. However despite all of his injuries he had a look of peace on his face.

Both women collapsed to their knees and broke out in tears upon seeing the dead form of their lover in the case of Kara, and son in all but blood in the case of Wonder Woman. The two just knelt there crying for what seemed like hours before they pulled the spears out of him and gently lifted his body up before returning to the allied forces.

Back at the allied forces base Superman and Batman were looking off into the direction that Kara and Wonder Woman left in when Superman spots them using his super vision. However he immediately becomes worried when he sees them carrying the motionless body of Naruto. Using his super hearing his fears are confirmed when he can only hear two heartbeats.

Superman turns to look at Batman who had noticed Superman spot them and just shakes his head before lowering it. Behind his cowl Batman's eyes widen slightly before he too lowers his head.

The next six months were hard for the group especially Kara and Wonder Woman. The loss of Naruto devastated Kara and she was always really depressed, and when she fought she began rushing in and was getting reckless. It got so bad that Superman feared for her life and delegated her to escort missions.

Wonder Woman on the other hand became even fiercer when she fought. The loss of not only all her fellow Amazonians including her mother, and the boy she had come to see as a song made her snap in a sense. She no longer fought to protect the Earth or to bring justice, she fought for revenge and it was beginning to consume her.

Kara finishes reflecting on all that has happened since the beginning of the war and closes the locket before putting it safely back underneath her costume and continues to rocket towards where the others are.

Wonder Woman slices another Paradamon in half when she notices a streak of light fly past her and stop revealing the god Mercury "Diana the gods have joined the war but most have fallen but we stand with Humanity against this threat" he says shocking her before rocketing off.

Wonder Woman turns to see Superman being overwhelmed by some Parademons and begins to make her way towards him when she is suddenly impaled through the stomach from behind. She turns her head to see the grinning face of Steppin Wolf one of Darkseid's children. Wonder Woman pulls herself off the spear and falls to the ground before succumbing to the embrace of death.

Superman sees this and yells in rage as power builds within him before exploding outward in a blast resembling a solar flare killing all the Parademons near him. When the light from the blast dies down he is nowhere to be seen.

Batman reaches the top of the tower and begins uploading the virus as Robin continues to provide backup in the Bat Jet. As he gets the virus ready he keys his cowl's headset "Robin get out of here" he says seriously.

From within the cockpit of the Bat Jet Helena Wayne aka Robin is shocked by what her father just asked her to do "I am not leaving you dad! I already lost mom, and I already lost Naruto who was like a brother in all but blood I am not losing you too!" she yells into the headset.

Batman smiles "You have to baby girl when I upload the virus the tower will explode. I am so proud of you my little soldier, your mother would be so proud of how much you have grown, Naruto would be too. I will always love you and your mother and I will be watching over you…goodbye" he says with tears in his eyes as he uploads the virus causing the tower to explode killing him.

Helena yells out in despair at the death of her father when she notices Supergirl fly up next to her. Supergirl looks through the window of to see tears running down Helena's cheeks "Helena whats wrong what happened?" she says.

Helena looks over to Kara "Their all dead Kara. Superman, Wonder Woman, and my father are all dead" she says between sobs shocking Kara. Before Kara can say anything the two of them notice a Boom Tube open and what appears to be Steppin Wolf entering it. Kara looks over to Helena who nods with her eyes narrowed and the two rocket towards the Boom Tube with Helena firing the Bat Jets machine guns and Kara using her heat vision they enter the boom tube and disappear.

 ***End Flashback***

Karen snaps out of her flashback to the Earth 2 and thinks about what happened after they arrived in the current Earth. They were shocked to find themselves in a world nearly identical to their own but not ravaged by war. Then there was the fact that everyone they knew that had died during the war was currently alive, there was even another version of Kara who went by Supergirl. However another difference was that Helena's parents weren't married or even together meaning she didn't even exist in this world.

The two then decided to change their names Kara changed her name to Karen Starr, and Helena changed hers to Helena Bertinelli. Helena then used some of her father's codes to get some money from the Wayne family fortune and the two set off to begin their new lives. Karen went to college and after graduating and using her knowledge she opened Starr Industries. She also made a new costume and became Powergirl after introducing herself to this world's version of her cousin Superman. However she did keep the vast majority of what had happened in Earth 2 secret for now.

Karen had also spent all of her free time looking for this world's version of Naruto but no matter how hard she looked she was unable to find anything on him. It tore her heart to pieces at the possibility of her beloved not existing in this world when everyone else that died did. However she didn't give up hope and continued to spend all of her free time looking for him.

Karen is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Helena trying to get her attention "Huh? What did you say Helena?" she asks.

Helena's eyebrow twitches hearing this "I have been trying to get your attention for the last fifteen minutes what were you thinking about?" she asks.

Karen sighs "I was thinking about what happened during the war back on Earth 2" she answers honestly.

Helena's eyes widen before they take a sorrowful look "Karen we both know it's not healthy to think about what happened back then" she says somberly.

Karen nods her head "I know Helena but I just couldn't help it finding this worlds version of Naruto just stirred up the memories for a moment" she says.

Helena's eyes narrow for a moment "Karen maybe it isn't a good idea if you meet with this world's version of Naruto again if meeting him brings up those memories?" she suggests.

Karen's eyes widen hearing this before they narrow "Helena it's not like that it was just meeting him again after so long briefly reminded me of what happened it won't happen again" she says trying to make her friend understand why those memories resurfaced.

Helena is silent for a moment before she sighs "Okay I will trust you on this Karen, now if there isn't anything else you need to tell me about I would like to get back to sleep" she says before yawning.

Karen sweat drops hearing this before chuckling "Okay Helena I will talk to later" she says before they both hang up. After getting dressed Karen decided to go on patrol and was currently floating in the air above Metropolis when she senses someone float up behind her. Powergirl turns to see Superman floating behind her and raises an eyebrow seeing the serious look in his eyes.

Superman looks at Powergirl with a serious look in his eyes "We need to talk, yesterday when Sage introduced himself you had a look of recognition in your eyes as if you knew him" he says surprising Powergirl.

Karen sighs "I was hoping no one caught that, well here is the full story…" she says before she tells Superman about everything that happened in the Earth 2 dimension. She told him about how she met Naruto and how they later became lovers, about the other girls that ended up joining the relationship which shocked Superman. She told him about the war against Darkseid and about all the lives that were lost including the other girls that were in their relationship. Then she told him about how with each death Naruto seem to break more and more until he finally snapped and literally fought to his death. Finally she told him about the end of the war and how she and Helena ended up in this dimension.

Superman sighs as Powergirl finishes her story "It seems that no matter what dimension he is in Naruto always suffers" he says confusing Powergirl.

Powergirl raises an eyebrow in confusion hearing this "What do you mean by that?" she asks feeling she is not going to like the answer.

Superman once again sighs "It is not my place to tell but all I can say is that the Naruto of this world has suffered the same amount if not more than the one from your world" he says cryptically. Powergirl's eyes widen hearing this as she gasps and tears come to her eyes.

Superman then runs his hand through his hair "So what do you plan to do?" he asks confusing her causing him to face palm "I mean do you plan on trying to pursue a romantic relationship with the Naruto of this world?" he clarifies.

Powergirl's eyes widen a little "I don't know honestly, I want to try and pursue a relationship with him but I am a little scared at the same time. When the Naruto of my world died it felt like somebody had taken a dagger made of kryptonite and skewered my heart with it. I am scared that if I pursue a relationship with him and he dies again what it will do to me because I know I wouldn't be able to survive that kind of pain again" she says honestly.

Superman rubs his chin in thought hearing this as it is a very good point. He then floats over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder "That is a good point but you have to think to yourself "Is it worth it to miss out on all the happiness that being with him gave you over the risk that something might happen to him again?"" he asks.

Powergirls eyes widen hearing this and she begins to think on what he just said. She thinks about all the times she was with Naruto and how happy she was. Then she thought of all the time she spent with the other girls that were with Naruto and how they all came to see each other as sisters. She could honestly say that those were the happiest times of her life.

As she finished think about if she would be willing to possibly miss out on those times she found her answer "No it isn't worth it since the time I spent with Naruto and the other girls was the happiest times of my life" she says with a smile.

Superman nods his head with a small smile on his face "Then you have your answer on if you should attempt to pursue a relationship with him or not, also I support you pursuing a relationship with him" he says surprising her.

Powergirl thinks for a moment before smiling "Thank you Kal-EL but I am also going to need your help on something" she says causing him to raise an eyebrow. Powergirl then rubs the back of her neck a habit she picked up from her Naruto "I need you to help me think of a reason to justify him having multiple girlfriends and potentially wives" she says nonchalantly.

Superman just stands there frozen for a moment as his brain tries to reboot after hearing what he was just asked "What do you mean by that?" he asks after his brain finally rebooted.

Powergirl chuckles "If this Naruto is anything like the one from my world he will have girls falling for him without him even realizing it. Also if what you say is true and that he has possibly suffered even more than the Naruto from my world then he deserves all the love he can get" she says explaining her reasoning.

Superman thinks on what he just heard and has to admit that from what he saw of Naruto's past he definitely has that quality "All right I will help you think of a way to justify him practicing polygamy and make it all legal for him to do so" he says before thinking of something "Who do you think will end up joining the relationship if you and him get together?" he asks genuinely curious.

Powergirl mentally curses after hearing this question as it one she was hoping to avoid. She just sighs before deciding to bite the bullet so to speak and answer "I can reveal all the possible additions since a few of them haven't arrived on Earth yet. However I can say that Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, and Talia al Ghul are all possibilities" she says mentally counting down before Superman explodes…figuratively of course.

Superman's brain once again shuts down upon hearing what Powergirl just told him and when he finally boots back up his reaction is the most likely one given the situation "WHAT! But those are some of the most infamous female villains" he yells in disbelief.

Powergirl just shakes her head "I know but Naruto by just being himself changed them for the better. Hell they each even became superheroes back in my world and ended up doing more good for the world than you could possibly believe" she says.

Superman just rubs his temples as he feels a headache brewing "Next thing you're going to tell me is that Diana is likely going to join this little relationship too" he says half jokingly only to freeze when he sees the look on Powergirl's face "Oh you have got to be kidding me Diana too? What kind of kid is he to gain the affections of one of the top 10 hottest women on Earth? I mean it's not like he is incredibly well endowed…right?" he says before paling at the dazed look in Powergirl's eyes and the drool leaking from the side of her mouth.

Powergirl snaps out of her dazed state and wipes the drool from the corner of her mouth "No Diana likely won't be joining since the two of them had a more Mother/Son relationship back on my world" she says getting Superman to nod since he had noticed the beginnings of that kind of relationship to form when Naruto and Diana talked with each other.

Powergirl then clears her though "Now on to the matter of if he is incredibly well endowed or not…no comment" she says before laughing at how Superman's face lost all its color. After settling down Powergirl sighs "Well that's all have to say for now so if that is all then I will head off to patrol and maybe meet up with Naruto" she says getting a nod from her cousin before flying off.

After she left Superman just floats there for a second and thinks about how interesting things are going to get. Then he remembers that Batman has a history so to speak with Talia and if she does end up with Naruto then things would probably get pretty awkward to say the least. Superman sighs as he begins flying across the city rubbing his temples "I need a drink…and something for this headache along with all the ones I am bound to get in the future from being around Naruto" he says continuing on his way.

 **End Chapter 5**

 **Quick AN: Well that's Chapter 5 and I explain the whole Powergirl and Naruto thing although I thought it would be pretty obvious for those who know Powergirls back story/origin.**

 **Also Like I said in the Author Note at the beginning of the chapter you can pretty much guess who will be I Naruto's harem from what happened in the last chapter and in this chapter. Also I will be keeping the harem as is…However down the line I may think about adding 1 more girl to the harem but don't get your hopes up…and please don't flood me with requests to add a certain girl to the harem.**


	6. Chapter 6 Day Out and New Arrival

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: Well I am back once again. Before I answer some reviews I have some good news. I recently got a subscription to Netflix which is awesome and what makes it even better is that Young Justice, Star Wars the Clone Wars, and the Total Drama Island series are available for streaming on it.**

 **This means that I won't have to take a break from this story until I get the episodes of Young Justice to watch. Also fans of my "Naruto the Republic's Last Hope" rejoice since I will be able to begin updating that story again. I will likely resume working on that story after I update "Total Drama Maelstrom" which will likely be the next story I update after this one.**

 **Now to answer a few reviews:**

 **Plums: Yes I agree it was a big info dump but it was a necessary one and likely the last big info dump of the story.**

 **Oniele: I don't see how I am making a pity party out of Naruto but I will take the advice I guess**

 **Spark681: I am a little confused by your review due to the way it was worded but I none of Naruto's deceased loved ones be they from his own world or Earth 2 have had their souls transfer over to anywhere.**

 **Jebest4781: I can't say anything about arc like Trinity War or Forever Evil but I will say that I am going to be covering Assault on Arkham to an extent. I won't be going full detail into it and but I will likely condense it down to key parts as I plan on using it as the introduction between Naruto and Killer Frost.**

 **Bionic Exorcist: Killer Frost's appearance is based off of her Assault on Arkham look. However I have been toying with the idea of having her Ice powers evolve at some point that temporarily changes her appearance to look like her New 52 design while she uses them.**

 **Harely Quinn will look like her Arkham Knight look in terms of her bodily appearance. Her costume however will be that of her Assault on Arkham design. However I will likely have her change it later at some point most likely after she joins Naruto.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: I am not sure if I will do that as I can't remember if Starfire has the ability to shoot green lasers out of her eyes or not.**

 **Agitofan666: Sorry but neither Livewire nor Volcana have a chance to be in the pairing. However I will say that I will consider using either both of them or at least Volcana *since I have never seen that pairing before* in a future Naruto x DC story.**

 **To everyone else that reviewed whose review I didn't answer I am sorry about that but I didn't want this Author Note to drag on. However I thank you for the feedback.**

 **Naruto's Confirmed Harem: Powergirl, Starfire, Miss Martian, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Killer Forst, and Talia al Ghul. One more girl MAY be added much later after ALL of these girls have been added BUT that is a BIG MAYBE and will likely not even happen. This means that I DO NOT want people to just leave reviews asking me to put a certain girl in.**

 **I will however accept these reviews IF they are also about the chapter they are left on AND you give me a GOOD reason WHY said girl should be added not just that you think she would "go well" with or "She is Hot" I want ACTUAL in depth reasons why she should be added if I choose to add 1 more girl to the pairing.**

 **Now without further delay here is the next chapter…**

Naruto was sitting on the roof of one of the many skyscrapers in Metropolis. He was in his Sage costume while munching on some beef jerky he packed. Underneath his eyes were dark bags indicating his lack of sleep. As he took another bite of his snack he growled lowly and mentally cursed Superman…and reporters.

For nearly 6 HOURS! Superman kept him from leaving knowingly or unknowingly as the press questioned him on all sorts of things. The questions ranged from his superhero name, where he was from to which he just said another dimension consisting of what could be classified as meta humans and left it at that. Then they questioned him on his relationship with Superman.

By this time he was really getting tired of answering questions and jumped on the opportunity to leave. He had simply told them to ask Superman and promptly made his escaped. After his escape he slipped into his civilian clothes and rented a hotel room to finally get some sleep. However even then he wasn't able to rest as once again he had nightmares about the Fourth Shinobi War again and only ended up getting around 3 hours of sleep.

As he finished off the last of his beef jerky he sensed someone behind him and looked to see Powergirl just landing "Hello Powergirl" he greeted with a smile.

Powergirl smiles slightly as she lands "Hello Sage I was wondering if you wanted a tour of the city?" she says.

Naruto raises an eyebrow hearing this "Do you mean like accompanying you on patrol or as civilians?" he asks.

Powergirl chuckles "I was thinking as civilians but if you want we could do it while on patrol" she answers back.

Naruto thinks for a minute before giving deciding "Going as civilians sounds good as it would be nice to relax while you show me around" he says with a smile.

Powergirl nods hearing this "Okay meet me at the park just across the street in a few minutes" she sasy before flying off to change her clothes. Naruto stands up and dusts himself off before going to change out of his costume.

 ***5 minutes later at the park***

Naruto was standing in the middle of the park wearing an orange short sleeve shirt, blue shorts and a pair of black sneakers waiting for Powergirl to arrive when he hears someone call his name. He looks towards the direction the voice came from and is nearly blown back by a nose bleed.

There Powergirl or in this case Karen was walking up to him wearing a form fitting white shirt short sleeve shirt that strained against her large bust, a pair of blue shorts that hugged her curvy hips and made them look even better. To finish the outfit she wore a simple pair of white sneakers.

Karen walked up to Naruto with a smile "Well Naruto you ready for the tour?" she asked snapping him out of his stupor.

Naruto snaps out his stupor upon hearing Karen's voice "Of course lead the way" he says with a smile as the two set off.

For the next few hours Karen shows Naruto around Metropolis pointing out various places like the Dailey Planet which was the lead newspaper and news station in the city and other significant places. The two eventually got hungry and Karen lead him to one of the many restaurants in the city.

As the two walk up to the restaurant Naruto notices it serves Asian cuisine which he found to be the closet thing to what everyone ate in the Elemental nations. The two walk inside and sit at a table with Naruto ordering some Ramen and dango, and to his surprise Karen ordering the same thing.

As the waiter walks away Naruto looks at Karen "You like Ramen?" he asks genuinely surprised that she would like since most women don't do it's high carbs.

Karen chuckles "Yeah it is one of my favorite foods. A close friend of mine used to eat it all the time to the point that he would have it for nearly every lunch and dinner. After a while I got curious about how it tasted since he would call it the "Food of the Gods" and tried it finding out that it was really good" she explains with a small smile.

Naruto chuckles hearing this "Sounds like someone I would get along with perfectly. Maybe someday you can introduce him to me?" he says.

Karen's eyes sadden hearing this "I would but sadly he died a five years ago" she says somberly.

Naruto's eyes widen before he looks down "I'm sorry to hear that" he says feeling bad for bringing up painful memories. The waiter arrives with their and the two eat making small talk and leave the restaurant after finishing their meals.

They make their way back to the park where they met up finding it empty and sit on the bench. Naruto leans back with his hands behind his head "Hey Karen can I ask you something?" he says getting a nod from her before continuing "When Superman introduced you and Supergirl to me I got a sense of your energies. However for some reason both you and Supergirl have the exact same signature are you sisters or something?" he asks shocking her.

Karen's eyes widen hearing this and worries that someone might have heard him but using her super hearing she can tell that no one is within ear shot of the two. Karen sighs sadly before speaking "That is probably because the two of us are technically the same person" she says confusing him.

Karen sees his confusing and sighs before looking at the orange tinted sky as the sun begins setting "I am actually another version of Supergirl from another dimension. Five years ago in my dimension Darkseid waged war on Earth that resulted in countless lives lost including just about every hero. The war raged on to the point that the only heros left alive were Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, myself, and my friend Helena. However in the final battle Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman were all killed and my friend and I wound up in this dimension. After finding out there was a version of me in this world I changed my name from Kara Zor-El to Karen Starr and for the last five years have been going by that name" she says sadly remembering all those you lost their lives in her dimension.

Naruto's eyes widen hearing this not expecting to find out she had been in a war and having lost so many friends. In a way it was almost exactly like his situation except for how they ended up in this dimension. Naruto sighs "You know we are a lot alike it seems. I fought in a war before I ended up in this dimension too. The short version of it is that a madman with a God-complex wanted to basically rule the world by using the moon to cast a massive illusion in that would put everyone into an eternal dream. The forces of my world allied together and fought against him and his army but he proved too strong and killed everyone in my world. I was the only survivor in the end after I beat him and after some really complex events ended up here…I am the last of my kind" he says sadly the last part really hitting home in realization.

Karen's eyes widen and begin to tear up hearing this. Like Superman had said this version of Naruto had suffered more than her version. While her version lost a loved one in his home world from what he and told her everyone else was alive and fine as far as he knew. Of course her version also ended up losing the other girls that were a part of their relationship but even with that it didn't come close to what the version of him sitting next to her had gone through.

Karen then surprises Naruto by embracing him in a hug and after a moment to get over the shock he returns the hug. For the next few minutes the two just sit their holding each other in unknowingly comforting the other. They eventually release each other and smile each smile at the other "Thanks for that Karen I really needed it" Naruto says.

Karen giggles slightly hearing this "No problem Naruto I kind of needed it as well" she says since the hug made her feel safe and helped ease the pain that still lingered in her heart from everything that happened in her dimension. The two laugh a little before they continue sitting there making small talk until the sun finally sets and the two bid each other farewell before making their way to their respective homes with Karen's being her apartment and Naruto's his hotel room.

 ***Timeskip 8 months later, Roughly 6 or 7 months before start of Canon***

Naruto was currently out back of his house training. It had been a little over a year and a half since his arrival in this dimension. He had spent about a month in Metropolis helping out Superman, Supergirl, and Powergirl. During that time he had also spent time with Karen a lot when they were busy patrolling or fighting a super villain and in that time they had grown close to each other. They weren't a couple but were still closer than friends.

After he returned home from Metropolis he had ended up helping out in various cities when the resident hero of said city needed help or someone to cover for them when they needed a break. In the last 8 months he had also spent a lot of time with Poison Ivy or as he often called her Pam/Pamela or even Ivy-chan. It took some time but she had stated to open up to him and the two had grown close. Their relationship was a lot like his relationship with Karen as they were closer than friends but not yet a couple. He had even told her about his past which shocked her at everything he had gone through as she wondered how he was even sane still.

He had continued helping her like he promised and the two-with Naruto wearing a disguise acting as her lawyer-had brought more awareness to the environmental protection. The two of them brought to light multiple companies that were either illegally dumping or destroying the environment. He had also helped her establish multiple nature preserves that protected various endangered plants and animals. One such nature preserve was nearly half of the ENTIRE rainforest in South America a major victory for the two.

Naruto had also spent a lot of time trying to find the reason behind Pamela not being able get pregnant. It was slow going and there were many tests, however he had a feeling that he was almost there in regards to the solution to the problem.

He had also met some of the other big name villains both male in female. He met the Joker and Harley Quinn one time when helping Batman. Then there was the time he had a run in with Talia al Ghul and her father Ra's al Ghul while helping Batman with a case. He met the icy villainess Killer Frost when he helped Batman out with the big breakout at Arkham around six months ago after Joker apparently got his hands on a nuclear bomb however that was a tale for another time. Then there was the time he had a run in with the fiery Volcana when he helped Superman another time.

Diana had also kept up her visits to him and over time the two begin to see a each other as mother and son which was something he really liked as he never really had a mother figure before. Other members of the Justice League like Flash, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary would also stop by from time to time when they were busy.

Over time he had come to see various members of the justice league as his family. Batman and Superman were like fathers to him, Wonder Woman was like a mother, Black Canary or Dinah was like a big sister and Green Arrow or Ollie was like a big brother to him. Martian Manhunter or J'onn was like an uncle to him and he along with Dinah would often provide therapy to help cope with the aftereffects of the Fourth Shinobi War. He would still have nightmares about it sometimes but nowhere near as often as before.

As Naruto finishes thinking about the last eight months and finishes working on a new jutsu he wipes his forehead of sweat. He walks over and picks up a water bottle he had ready and takes a sip before looking up and spotting what looks like a comet crashing to Earth. The projectile sails above his house before crashing into the ground a few hundred feet from it.

Naruto quickly puts on his costume and rushes to the scene of the crash only to find what appears to be an escape pod of some kind where the "Comet" crashed. He begins making his way cautiously towards the pod when a hatch opens and someone flies out before hovering above the pod causing his eyes to widen at said person's appearance.

It was clearly a young woman likely around the age of 15. She had long red hair, green eyes, and Golden-Orange colored skin. That alone caused his jaw to hang open as orange was his favorite color since it was a combination of red and yellow just like he was due to his parents. She was wearing a black with silver trim suit and had what looked like some kind of hand cuffs on that covered her entire hands and went up to her mid-forearm.

Naruto caustiously walsk forward catching the girls attention "Hello can you understand me? Are you alright?" he asks only to jump back as the girl slams her covered firsts into the spot he once stood. The girl looks at him and says something that sounds like gibberish before flying at him and swing her hands once again.

Naruto jumps back again as the girls hands once more crash into the ground forming a large crater. He looks at the crater and blanches thinking _"Holy shit that was almost as strong as when Tsunade-chan punched the ground when me and Pervy Sage first found her"_ as he shivers slightly.

Naruot looks back at the girl as she says something else he can't understand "I can't understand you, but I can tell you trying to get those off let me help you" he says raising his hands in a non-threatening manner to show her he means no harm. The girl notices this and seems to get his meaning as she doesn't attack again.

Naruto slowly walks over to her and pulls out a lock pick before trying to unlock the handcuffs. After a minute or so of working on it he manages to unlock them causing them to fall to the gorund and freeing the girls hands. He looks at the girl with a smile on his face "There all done I bet that feels better. Now what is you name?" he says.

The girl looks at him for a moment before saying something that sounds like gibberish causing him to raise an eyebrow. He is about to say something when the girl suddenly leans in and kisses him right on the lips surprising him and freezing him in place. The girl continues to kiss him for nearly a minute and he could swear at one point she even slipped her tongue into his mouth before she pulls away.

The girl then looks at Naruto who is still in shock and smiles "I thank you for your assistance in freeing me" she says in English.

Naruto snaps out of his shock hearing her talk "Um don't mention it, what is your name by the way?" he asks.

The girl continue to smile at him "My name is Koriand'r…Or in English Starfire" she says introducing herself.

Naruto nods before smiling "Well it is nice to meet you Koriand'r…can I call you Kori for short? My name is Naruto" he asks getting a nod from her. He then looks back to the escape pod before looking at her "Kori how did you arrive here on Earth?" he asks.

Kori looks sad for a moment "It all began when my home planet Tamaran was attacked by the Gordanians…" she begins. Kori tells Naruto about the attack on her people and how her people fought back for many years. She goes on to tell him how she is a part of the royal family of Tamaran and how her sister gave her to the enemy in exchange for peace. Kori explains how she spent years as a slave and was forced to do slave labor, was experimented on, and tortured. She then explains how she was recently able to fight her captors and manage to make it to an escape pod which lead to where she is now.

As Naruto listened to Kori's story he got madder and madder with everything he heard especially the part about how her own SISTER sold her into slavery just for peace. Then there was the slave labor, torture, and experimentation she went through that made him even more enraged.

When Kori finished her story Naruot took a deep breath to clam himself down before looking at her with a smile "I am sorry to hear you have had such a hard life Kori. If you want you can stay with me at my house as long as you want or until you get situated here on Earth" he says kindly.

Kori looks at Naruto's eyes to determine if he is lying or hiding any deceit and finds none "Very well I shall stay with you for now and I thank you for your hospitality Acquaintance Naruto" she says happily with a smile.

Naruot raises an eyebrow at the "Aquaintance Naruto" portion of her response but shrugs it off figuring it must be a cultural thing for her people "Okay Kori let me show you to my house" he says with a smile and leads her back to his house.

When the two reach his house Naruto shows her inside and after she looks around a bit he shows her the bathroom "Here is the bathroom if you want to take a shower as I imagine you must feel pretty dirty from sitting in an escape pod for so long" hey offers.

Kori looks at the bathroom for a minute before smiling "Thank you Friend Naruto I would like to clean myself very much" she says before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the sudden change from "Aquaintance to Friend" before he walks out into the living room and creates a shadow clone to go and seal up Kori's escape pod and fix the ground surrounding it before sitting down on the couch to unwind after the recent events. As he sits there he can hear the shower running indicating that Kori is bathing and decides to watch some television for a bit.

About twenty minutes later he hears the doorbell ring and gets up to answer the door. When he opens the door he sees Diana standing there "Hello Naruto how are you?" she asks.

Naruto smiles while is inwardly worried at what Diana would think if she found out about Kori "I am doing good Diana thank you for asking…" he begins only to freeze when he sees Diana's eyes widen.

He turns his head and is nearly blown back by a nose bleed as standing in the living room completely naked and dripping wet is none other than Kori "Friend Naruto I have finished my bathing" she says happily with a smile on her face before walking up behind him her impressive breasts jiggling which each step.

Naruto turns his head to look at Diana and pales when he sees the fire in her eyes and he can only say "Shit" thinking how things could get possibly worse since standing behind him is a completely naked girl and in front of him is a woman he has come to see as his mother.

Then as if the gods themselves heard his thoughts Karen in her Powergirl outfit flies down and lands next to Diana "Hey Naruto I was wondering if you…" she begins only to tail off when she spots the nude girl standing behind him.

Naruto once more curses at the horrible timing "Double Shit" he says wondering how the hell things could possibly get worse once again before mentally kicking himself for such thoughts.

Once more as if the gods heard him a large rose bud begins coming out of the ground and opens to reveal none other than Poison Ivy herself. Ivy begins walking down the rose petal towards him "Hello Naruto I wanted to know if you…" she begins before spotting not only Diana and Powergirl but also the naked form of Kori standing behind him.

Naruto begins to sweat seeing this and says "Triple Shit" as the three women in front of him stare at each other for a moment before all three turn their attention to him and glare at him causing him to gulp as he can tell that they are pissed and there will likely be hell to pay.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Explanations and Agreement

**Chapter 7**

 **AN: Hello everyone I am sorry for the delay regarding this chapter. It was mainly due to being busy and posting a new story which is a Naruto x Halo crossover called "Noble of Konoha" and it would mean a lot if you gave it a look. I also have been trying to get back into the swing of things regarding updating. I have also have to admit that I was just being lazy as I would tell myself that I needed to get to writing but just end up putting it off and watching Netflix instead.**

 **Before I answer some reviews I would like to announce that this story now has 201 Reviews, 853 Followers, 721 Favorites, 12 Communities, and over 68,000 views making it my highest story for Followers and Favorites. This means so much to me that all of you are enjoying my hard work so much so I Thank You…Now to answer a few reviews.**

 **Key of Solomon.M.E.: Yeah it is great the only problem is there are so many shows and so little time it becomes addicting watching them. Also in regards to adding Raven I haven't decided if I am going to add 1 more girl to the harem but if I do I will consider her.**

 **Harley Quinn PsychoticAntiHero: I don't know what you mean since I don't know who that is.**

 **Chillman: Starfire looks likes what she did in Teen Titans. However I plan on her going through that puberty thing and it changing her appearance to look like that of her New 52 design.**

 **Home of the Brave: Technically she would but I am going off of Naruto's people speaking English it just makes things easier.**

 **Docorwhoman11: Thank you for that information.**

 **ViktornovaMk2: As I have stated before I am not sure if I will add one more girl to the harem or not but if I do I will take Jade into consideration.**

 **To everyone else who reviewed thank you for the positive feedback. I also have a new poll up on my profile so please take a look at it and vote.**

 **Oh and one last thing Starfire will usually be called "Kori" by Naruto unless they are on a mission in which case she will obviously be referred to as "Starfire". Others will refer to her as "Starfire" for the most part even when not on a mission.**

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife as Diana, Ivy, and Karen glared at Naruto who was trying to think of an explanation that wouldn't result in him being beaten to death. Behind Naruto Kori looked on in confusion not understanding why the three women looked so angry "Friend Naruto why do your guests look so angry?" she asked innocently.

Hearing Kori's question seemed to momentarily snap the three angry women out of their anger as they switched their attention to her. Naruto seeing this decided that this was probably the best chance he had to save himself from receiving a beat down by three angry women. Naruto quickly turns to look at Kori while trying not to get a nosebleed upon staring at her naked figure "Kori why are you naked? I left a change of clothes for you…at least I think I did" he asks actually unsure of that last part.

Kori tilts her head to the side cutely with a confused look on her face "I did not see any clothes when I got out of the shower so I decided to walk around as I am, Should I have not done this? Does this displease you?" she asks pouting slightly thinking she might have done something to offend her new friend who had helped her so much already.

Naruto sputters a bit hearing this before clearing his throat "No I am not mad Kori it is just that here on Earth it is considered indecent to walk around naked in front of people. The only time you should be naked around someone here on Earth is if it is with your lover, and even then it is usually limited to the bedroom" he says trying to explain Earth's customs to the alien girl.

Kori's eyes widen a bit hearing this "Oh I am sorry it is just that on Tamaran we have communal bathing and see each other nude all the time" she says explaining why she came out nude.

The eyes of Naruto and thee three angry women behind him widen hearing this. Naruto quickly wipes a trail of blood that begins leaking from his nose _"A whole planet full of sexy women with golden-orange skin and bodies that would give a Kunoichi a run for her money! That sounds like something right out of Pervy Sage's god awful smut!"_ he thinks. Naruto really couldn't stand the trash that was Icha Icha it just felt like the over active delusions of an eternal virgin. Then there was that fact that Jiraiya got his inspiration for his books by _**Exploiting**_ women by peeking on them while they bathed something that was unforgiveable in his mind.

Naruto had even voiced his displeasure on this topic after he came across one of the pervert's books whose heroine bore a VERY striking resemblance to Tsunade in both appearance and name since the character was named "Nade". This had lead to Naruto confronting Jiraiya about it and becoming enraged thereby tapping into Kurama's chakra subconsciously and not being able to contain it went "Four-Tails" on Jiraiya. When all was said and done Jiraiya had a VERY good reminder to never peek on anyone that was important to Naruto in the form of a large scar on his chest.

When the two had returned to Konoha after Naruto's training tip had ended Tsunade had noticed the scar and questioned Jiraiya about it. Jiraiya tried to play it off as an accident that happened while Naruto tried using the Kyuubi's chakra. However unknown to Jiraiya at the time Naruto had other plans…

 ***Flashback***

Naruto was listening to Jiraiya tell his own version of how he got the scar on his chest. Since the pervert was busy telling the story he didn't see Naruto make some discreet hand signals to Tsunade basically informing her that he was lying and to lockdown the room.

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly seeing the signs Naruto is giving her before she discreetly signals for the Anbu hidden in the room to lock it down which they discreetly did.

Naruot then reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a chakra sealing tag before placing it in the middle of Jiraiya's back where he couldn't reach it and in the process sealing his chakra temporarily.

Jiraiya noticing this turns to Naruto with wide eyes "Hey what the heck was that for?" he asks wondering why he had sealed his chakra.

Naruto smirks sadistically as a sinister gleam comes to his eyes "Oh I am just following standard procedure in regards to when someone LIES to the Hokage" he says evilly causing Jiraiya to visibly pale. Naruto then looks to Tsunade "Now Jiraiya told the truth in regards to that it was I who left that scar on him while enraged and using the Kyuubi's chakra. However he failed to mention the reason WHY I was so enraged" he says before reaching into one of Jiraiya's pockets and pulling out a certain orange book.

Naruto tosses the book to Tsunade who catches it and stares at it in disgust "Look at the name of the main female and her description and you will see why I became so enraged" he says with narrowed eyes.

Tsunade does as he says and looks and mere seconds after she does so begins to emit K.I. to such a degree that unknown to everyone that even the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto feels it and is actually impressed by the amount she was expelling. Tsunade turns her attention to a now pale white and visibly shaking Jiraiya "So not only did you peek on me for your **Research** but also went ahead and used my likeness in one of your trashy smut books!" she yells in outrage.

Jiraiya gulps and tries to explain himself "C'mon Tsunade-hime your beauty was so radiant at the time how could I not capture it in my art" he says nervously hoping to calm her down with flattery.

However this only seems to make her angrier "ART! THIS IS ISN'T ART THIS IS JUST DISGUSTING AND DEGRADING SMUT THAT YOU COME UP WITH AFTER _**EXPLOITING**_ WOMEN BY PEEKING ON THEM YOU FILTY PERVERTED DEGENERATE!" she yells before she begins to beat on him as his screams of pain echo for miles around.

Several minutes later Jiraiya is lying on the floor the only sign that he was still alive would be the sporadic twitches of his bloody and broken body. Naruto seeing Tsunade having calmed down slightly walks over to her and gives her a hug "There there Kaa-chan it is alright I am here for you" he says soothingly causing her to relax.

Tsunade then wraps her arms around Naruto embracing him "Thank you Sochi-kun for bringing this information to my attention" she says with a small smile before kissing his forehead.

Naruto just smiles in response "Your welcome Kaa-chan but I have an idea of how to prevent the pervert from ever doing such a thing again" he says mysteriously before whispering his idea into her ear causing her eyes to widen before they take on a sinister glint and she smiles evilly before the two begin to implement his plan all the while chuckling evilly and forever mentally scarring the ANBU that were hidden in the room.

Several days later Jiraiya awoke to find himself in the hospital in a full body cast with a nurse at his bedside with a hot bowl of soup. The nurse seeing him awake smiles "Ah your finally awake Jiraiya-sama that is wonderful! No doubt you are hungry so allow me to feed you after all I am a really big fan of yours" she says before she begins spoon feeding the soup to an oblivious Jiraiya who is just enjoying a hot nurse feeding him.

A few minutes later Jiraiya finishes the last of the soup and the nurse smiles "How was the soup Jiraiya-sama it was a very special type of beef stew that promotes fast recovery?" she asks still with the smile on her face.

Jiraiya giggles perversely "It was wonderful my dear even more so with such a beautiful such as yourself feeding me it. Maybe later I can give you a _Private_ interview in regards to my next book" he flirts shamelessly.

The nurse giggles playfully "Oh Jiraiya-sama that would make me sooo _grateful_ I might just decide to give you a _reward_ " she says seductively with a lick of her lips. The nurse then reaches into her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper before handing it to the perverted fool "Before I forget Hokage-sama wanted me to give you this note and said it was really important" the nurse says before walking out with a sway to her hips.

Jiraiya shamelessly ogles the nurses rear as she leaves before looking at the and begins to read only to pale as does before reaching down to his crotch and finds a lack of something important to him. This discovery leads to him screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs while outside of the room the nurse smirks evilly.

The note that was in his hands falls to the ground revealing that it said _"Dear Perverted Idiot, Recent discoveries have led me to the decision you have no doubt just confirmed for yourself. My precious Sochi-kun came up with the one way to stop your perverted ways once and for all one that I am positive many women across the Elemental Nations would thank him for. The solution was rather simple really just the removal of that which makes you a man namely your cock and balls. Before I forget to ask how was the "Beef" Stew the meat that was used in it was a very rare and hard to come by but luckily we had just come by some despite it being an extremely SMALL amount. In case it has sunk in it you idiot you just ate your own cock and balls."_

That day marked the end of Jiraiya the Super Pervert and the beginning of Jiraiya the Eunuch…and Vegetarian.

 ***End Flashback***

Naruto snaps out of remembering when Jiraiya became "Less of a man" and begins to chuckle "kukuku that certainly taught Pervy Sage a thing or two" he unknowingly says out loud.

Diana raises an eyebrow hearing this "What are you talking about Naruto?" she asks curious as to why he would say that at such a time.

Naruto's eyes widening response to hearing her question "Oh did I say that out loud?" he asks getting nods from the girls present "Oh well what Kori said about her home world made me think that my old sensei Jiraiya would love it there since he was a self-proclaimed "Super Pervert" or at least he was until after we got back from my training trip" he says.

The three women that were aware of Naruto's past widen their eyes in surprise hearing this "Wait why did he stop being a "Super Pervert" not that him stopping was a bad thing?" Ivy asks since from what Naruto had told her about Jiraiya he would be more likely to betray the Leaf Village before he stopped being a Pervert.

Naruto grins evilly which unsettles the women slightly "Well the story behind Jiraiya no longer being a Super Pervert began a few months after we left on my training trip…" he begins before telling the story. By the time he finishes telling the story Karen is on her knees laughing her ass off while, Ivy is chuckling quietly, Diana is smirking at the poetic justice, and Kori is giggling finding the story to be amusing despite not knowing who this Jiraiya person was.

After everyone calms down Naruto looks to Kori "Kori why don't you go cover yourself up. You can use some of my clothes for the time being until we can get you some new clothes" he suggests getting a nod from her as she leaves to do just that. Naruto then turns to look at the others "Now how about I explain why Kori is here…" he says before explaining the events that lead to what they say. He explained how he was training and her escape pod crashed near his house. How Kori explained her life to him and how she came to arrive on Earth.

By the end of his explanation Diana was furious that Kori's sister betrayed her and sold her out to the Gordanians to be their slave in exchange for peace. To an Amazon such as Diana this act of betrayal was unforgivable. Karen was silently fuming since she already had a hunch regarding how Kori ended up on Earth due to her past experiences with the Kori of Earth 2.

Ivy was silent as she listened to Naruto tell about Kori's past and the betrayal in it. Ivy felt sympathetic for Kori since after her accident she too suffered many betrayals by those she trusted most.

After Naruto finished telling the story and Diana calmed down she smiled slightly at Naruto "You have done a great deed in helping Kori in her time of need and for that I am proud of you. I do have to ask what Poison Ivy is doing here though since I was unaware that you knew her and from the looks of things you two are close since she knows your secret identity" she says causing Naruto to flinch slightly as he was sort of dreading explaining that little bit of info to Diana as he had to see her as a Mother-Figure.

Naruto chuckles sheepishly "Well it all started when I went to Gotham to start my career as a Hero…" he says before explaining to Diana his first meeting with Ivy. As he explained the meeting Diana listened intently to the tale. She did get angry when he mentioned how Ivy tried to kill him but Naruto calmed her down without much trouble after he explained that he is immune to all poisons due to his healing factor.

Diana was actually somewhat surprised when he told her how he had convinced Ivy to try and protect the environment through legal ways and that he would help her. She was even more surprised when he explained how he had even convinced her to stop killing people and that it was only to be done when used as a LAST RESORT and even then ONLY in self-defense.

Naruto then explained how he had even taken to representing Ivy as her Lawyer-while in disguise of course-and had even helped her gather evidence exposing some of the shady activities of certain companies. He then explained how the two of them had grown close and he viewed her as one of his precious people and even shared his past with Ivy which surprised Diana.

After he finished he explanation regarding Ivy to Diana she was silent for a moment as she thought about everything he had told her. After a few minutes in thought Diana came to a decision "Very well Naruto I will trust your judgment in this matter. I will say that I am once again proud of you for all that you have done in regards to helping Ivy and helping her to become a better person…no offense Ivy" she says with pride.

Ivy just waves off Diana's comment "None taken, I will admit that my past actions were…extreme. However Naruto has helped me see the error of my ways and as you said help me become a better person while at the same time protecting the environment" she says with a smile at the end as she looks at Naruto.

The truth was she had come to care deeply about Naruto in their time working together. Her feelings for him had developed slowly as she was still cautious around him at first fearing that he would betray her like so many others had before. However as time went on and they spent more time around each other she began to slowly open up to him and he to her. She was of course shocked when he shared his past with her and she would often wonder how he was still sane. Overtime her feelings for him had deepened from an acquaintance to a friend followed shortly by a close friend. It was only recently that her feelings for him had taken o a more _Romantic_ nature. It wasn't yet to the point where she could say she loved him but it was _**VERY**_ close to that point.

Ivy could tell that without a doubt her feelings for the blonde former shinobi would definitely develop into love and very soon too. She could also tell that Power Girl had similar feelings for him from the way she would stare at the blonde. This unnerved Ivy since she didn't like the idea of possibly losing Naruto the buxom blonde. Naruto was the first person in _**years**_ Ivy could say she whole heartedly trusted. Not to mention he was likely the **ONLY** person in the world that she could possibly pursue an _**intimate**_ relationship with due to his immunity to her poisons. Then there was the added fact that he was close to finding a way for her to be a **REAL** mother instead of trying to fill that void in her heart with her plants or "Babies". All in all Ivy wasn't…no COULDN'T lose Naruto to some other woman as it would likely destroy her, he had become that important to her.

Karen noticed how Ivy seemed to be deep in thought and how she would look at Naruto and then herself and thought " _Hmm it seems like Ivy is determining her feelings for Naruto and feels somewhat threatened by how close he and I are. I will need to talk to her about my own feelings for him and my plan for us all to be together"_ she thinks making a mental note to talk to Ivy when she had a chance.

For the next few minutes the group talk amongst themselves until they heard footsteps and turned to see Kori walk in wearing one of Naruto's white short sleeved shirts-that was strained against her sizeable chest-and a blue pair of shorts. Kori walks up to Naruto and smiles "Do I look nice?" she asks cutely with a shy smile.

Naruto nearly has a small nosebleed at the sight of Kori wearing his shirt followed by the almost too cute look she had when asking him if she looked nice. He gulps as he senses a very brief flash of anger…or maybe it was envy emanate from behind him before answering "You look great Kori" he says causing the girl to smile brightly. However be she can respond a loud rumble is heard that originates from the direction of Kori causing her to blush while Naruto chuckles "It seems that your pretty hungry, how about I make all of us something to eat?" he suggests getting a nod from the girls before he goes into the kitchen to begin cooking.

Diana soon joins him in the kitchen to help with the meal and Kori decides to watch television to learn more about Earth culture. This left Karen and Ivy to themselves and Karen decides it is time to talk to the nature lover "Ivy can I talk to you in private for a few moments?" she asks getting a nod from Ivy before the two walk out to the backyard for some privacy.

Karen then turns to Ivy and flat out asks "Ivy do you have romantic feelings for Naruto?" honestly surprising her for a moment.

Ivy recovers from her shock and takes a moment to compose herself before looking Karen dead in the eyes "Yes I will admit that I harbor romantic feelings for Naruto and wish to pursue a romantic relationship with him. I assume that you as well have romantic feelings for him?" she says admitting her own feelings for the whiskered blonde before asking Karen about her own.

Karen smiles slightly hearing the question "Yes I also love him and wish to pursue a relationship with him" she admits honestly.

Ivy's eyes narrow slightly at hearing this "Well then I guess this makes us rivals in the race to claim Naruto's heart" she responds back in a somewhat challenging tone.

Karen giggles a little hearing this before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a picture and looks at it for a moment with a sad smile "Ivy take a look at this" she says before handing the picture to Ivy.

Ivy raises an eyebrow in wonder hearing this before she takes the picture and looks at it which causes her eyes to widen in disbelief. The picture in her hands is that of not only herself and Naruto but also several other women most of whom she recognizes like Harley Quinn and Killer Frost. Another thing that shocks her is that they are all smiling at the camera together as a group and she can even spot what appear to be rings on each of their fingers.

Ivy shakily holds onto the picture before turning her attention to Karen "What in the world am I looking at?" she asks not understanding the picture in her hands.

Karen smiles sadly "That is a picture from my past. I am sure you know how I am rumored to be from another dimension?" she asks getting a nod from Ivy before continuing "Well it the rumor is true and I do indeed come from another dimension. In this dimension things are much the same as they are in this one in regards to various heroes and villains and there is a counterpart to just about all of them. In that dimension I went as Kara Zor-El or as you know her Supergirl" she says shocking Ivy with this bit of news.

Karen then sighs sadly before continuing her explanation "Now in regards to that picture it is how it looks and there not only was a version of Naruto in that world much like there is in this one….but also all the girls in that picture were engaged to him including myself" she admits further shocking Ivy.

Ivy's eyes widen hearing that not only was a version of her in a relationship with Naruto but that version shared him with several other girls. Ivy then realizes something "Wait you said "were" in a relationship with that version of Naruto. What happened to cause it to break apart?" she asks fearing the answer.

Karen clenches her fists at hearing this and she narrows her eyes "Darksied happened, he declared war on the Earth and plunged it into utter chaos. His forces attacked and in the war one by one each of Earth's defenders were killed…including everyone in that picture minus myself obviously" she snarls in anger at remembering the horrors she witnessed.

Ivy gasps silently hearing this and was shocked by the news that not only her counterpart but also Naruto and everyone else in the picture *minus Karen* were killed. She looks back to Karen "How did you end up in this world then?" she asks.

Karen once again sighs "It was after the deaths of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman that myself and my friend who now goes by the alias "Huntress" found out we were the last two heroes alive. We saw what appeared to be Steppin Wolf enter a Boom Tube and went after him. However we somehow ended up in this dimension" she explains.

Ivy thinks it over for a minute and it does seem possible given the unknown properties of the Boom Tube technology. She then remembers that Karen said she had feelings for this world's version of Naruto and narrows her eyes a little "You said that you have feelings for Naruto…Are you just trying to use him as a replacement to the version you lost?" she asks not liking the idea of Karen possibly using this version of Naruto as some sort of sick replacement for the one she lost.

Karen's eyes widen hearing the question before they narrow slightly "I can assure you that my feelings for this version of Naruto are true and not simply carried over from my world's version of him. I know they are two different people despite sharing many of the same characteristics and abilities" she snaps not liking Ivy's insinuation.

Ivy raises an eyebrow hearing this "Oh and how are they different?" she asks genuinely curious about how the two versions of Naruto are different.

Karen sighs tiredly hearing this question "I assume Naruto has told you about his past?" she asks getting a nod from Ivy before she continues "Well the Naruto of my world didn't suffer as much as the one we both know. They both fought in the Fourth Shinobi War against Madara and Obito however in my Naruto's world as far as he knew everyone had survived the war…with the exception of Hinata who had been his sole lover instead of sharing him with Tsunade, Anko, Mei, and Samui." She says shocking Ivy with this bit of information.

Karen then chuckles a little "Another difference is that while my world's version of Naruto was "Big" this worlds is even "Bigger"" she says mysteriously with a slight glint in her eyes.

Ivy's raises an eyebrow in confusing until it dawns on her what "part" of Naruto Karen is referring to causing her to blush slightly as her green cheeks darken and she mutters "How big?" quietly before Karen leans in and whispers the answer into her ear causing Ivy's cheeks to darken even more and her eyes to glaze over slightly and drool a little.

After a moment Ivy recovers from her dazed state and turns her attention back to Karen "While I am sympathetic to you in regards to everything you have been through that doesn't mean I am just going to back off and hand Naruto over to her" she says standing her ground in regards to being with Naruto.

Karen sighs a little "Ivy I didn't tell you about my past to try and make you give up on pursuing Naruto. In fact I thought it would show you that I would be willing to SHARE him with you and possibly any other girls that fall in love with him" she responds shocking Ivy.

Ivy's eyes widen hearing this as she never thought that would be the reason why Karen shared her past with her. Ivy then thinks for a moment "While I can see the merits of such a thing as it would prevent one of us from being heartbroken for not being picked, such a thing is illegal and as a Hero Naruto cannot afford to break the law" she says as the thought of sharing Naruto did sound appealing even though it would take some getting used to.

Karen chuckles a little "Yes you are right in regards to it being illegal however I have talked with Superman about the idea of Naruto begin with more than one girl and told him about my past. He said that he will try and pull some strings to make it legal for Naruto to practice polygamy. I also recently received an update on his progress regarding it and he said that likely within the next few months it will be approved on the ground of Naruto being the last of his people and that it was a custom his people had in case of such circumstances" she says.

Ivy was surprised to hear that Karen had put so much thought into Naruto begin able to "legally" being with multiple women and that it was almost a reality. She looks at Karen for a moment before sighing "Very well it will take some getting used to but I am willing to give sharing Naruto with you and possibly any other girls that he may end up with a shot" she says in resignation as having to share Naruto is better than not being with him at all.

Karen smiles hearing this "That's great to hear, now we just have to tell Naruto about it soon" she says causing Ivy to sweat drop as she had forgotten that little bit. The two women spend the next few minutes talking until they hear Naruto's voice telling them that the food is ready and thy head inside to join the others and eat. They would tell him about their feelings and their decision to share him soon but for now they just wanted to enjoy a meal with the man they both loved.

 **End Chapter 7**

 ***Quick AN: Well that is chapter 7 for all of you. Now I know that nothing overly exciting like a fight happened in this chapter but it was mainly a chapter of character development and realization for Ivy, and to a lesser extent Karen and Kori.**

 **There was also Naruto trying to try and explain why he had a naked girl in his house to Diana who he views as a mother-figure *And she views him as her son", Karen, and Ivy. It also centered around Ivy and Karen confronting each other *more Ivy confronting Karen* on their mutual feelings for Naruto.**

 **I also hope you found what happened with Jiraiya to be not only extremely funny but also a bit of poetic justice in a sense…I can't wait to cover that scene when I eventually include this story in my "A Peek into the Naruto-verse" story as everyone's reactions will be really funny.**

 **Anyway that's all for now and in regards to what story I update next I am not sure what it will be. It will likely be either "Noble of Konoha", "Naruto-verse", "Total Drama Maelstrom" or "Return of the Maelstrom". I might update one of my other stories but I am not sure it all depends on what I feel like updating.**


End file.
